The Seacrets Of The Unknown Priestess
by Justin's Bay-B Gurl
Summary: Kagome is a high Priestess who joins Inuyasha's gang called the Inuyoukai's. so what happeneds when something goes wronge in a gang battle and Kagomes secreat is Discovered?and what is her secreat? R&R! PLZ!finished sequele out in september!
1. Battle between gangs

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha. I own Kida Kitsune. This first story ever written so please bear with me. _

**Chapter One: Battle between Gangs **

"Inuyasha its time to go!" said a voice in the hall. "Okay Sango I'm on my why!" Today was the big day the battle with the demon Naraku and his gang called the Onigumo clan. Naraku was a demon that can give birth to demons on his own. In his gang he had the Wind Sorceress kagura, Kanna of the Void, Goshinky the Mind Reader, Jeromaru and Kageromaru, and Kikyo, Who was Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend from two years ago then betrayed him by joining Naraku's after he told her that it wasn't working out between them, And Tsubaki the Dark Priestess.

As Inuyasha grabbed his gun off his side table and loaded it up, he was thinking of the great pleasure it would give him to have finally get rid of that bastard once and for all. Inuyasha ran out into the living room and said" lets go you guys" The whole gang go up, grabbed their weapons and ran outside, Jumped in their cars and drove off. They all then came to a stop when they saw the other gang standing around the corner

Ready to fight Inuyasha's gang as soon as they got there. Inuyasha then told every one to park a block away so their cars wont get messed up. (A/N; Sorry but I've always have thought it was funny when a guy is overprotective of his car. Especially when they name their cars after girls) Inuyasha and everyone else got out of their cars and started to walk over to Naraku's gang.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, "Why don't you and I settle this little matter and call it a truce," " what will it be?"

"Why don't you shove that truce up your ass Inuyasha?" yelled Naraku. " Your just afraid to get your Asses killed, huh?" "Well if that's the case Inuyasha why don't you go run home and cry to mommy!"

"ATTACK! Inuyasha yelled.

As both sides of the gangs ran towards each other Inuyasha pulled out his gun and started firing on Naraku's gang hitting two Goshinky and Jeromaru on his way by.

Then out of nowhere a woman yells, "Stop this nonsense' She was dressed in Priestess attire, she had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back, she then walked over between the two gangs and said, " what is the meaning of this violence?"

The woman asked. As the priestess walked by, Naraku raised his gun and aimed it at the women's head and before he was able to fire the woman pulled out her katanas and spinned in mid air slicing Naraku to pieces in seconds. "Who is this woman?" Inuyasha asked him self. "Well who ever she is I can use her in my gang.

A/N; sorry to end the story so short but I swear that the other chapters will be longer. Review please!

Cherry byez! 


	2. A deadly encounter Inuyasha VS the pries...

Chapter 2: A Deadly Encounter, Inuyasha V.S The Priestess Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I own Kida Kitsune

" What is the meaning of this violence?" The woman asked. As the priestess walked by, Naraku raised his gun and aimed it at the women's head and before he was able to fire the woman pulled out her katanans' and spinned in mid air slicing Naraku to pieces in seconds. "Who is this woman?" Inuyasha asked him self. "Well who ever she is I can use her in my gang.

"Wow" said an exited crowed (Inuyasha's Gang) behind the woman.

"How did you do that?" yells a man with short black hair in a small ponytail.

The Priestess then sheathed her katanas and begun to walk away.

"Hey" yelled Inuyasha at the vary top of his lungs. "Don't think for one second that I am going to just let you just walk in here and interrupted my battle you stupid bitch!"

The priestess turned around giving Inuyasha the coldest look he had ever been given in his life; "shoot not even Sango even dares to look at me like that" Inuyasha thought to him self.

"What the hell did you just call me? You lame excuse for a half demon!" She scolded at him in an instant. Inuyasha jumped out of his skin after the priestess just scolded at him like that. (A/N: hell whenever sango and Kagome bites his head off in the cartoon he's ducking behind something.) "

Your gonna regret that woman!"

"Inuyasha stand down, I don't want to cause you any harm to that stupid face of yours!"

"Shut up you stupid ass wench, before I send you running home to daddy!" Inuyasha said in a childish voice.

" My parents including my grandfather and little brother all died in a plain crash last month!" "So I suggest that you shut your mouth you albino runt," The women yelled in an even more pissed madder tone.

Sango letting out a long sigh" Why dose he always have to run his mouth constantly,Well if he gets his ass kicked he better not come whining to us any time soon." Said Miroku in a snickering voice. "Inuyasha lets just go were starving to death!"

"Shut your whining Miroku, This women has clearly interfered with our battle!"

"I am the monk named Miroku, please bear our leader no grudge he never knows why he's bitching!"

"One more out burst like that and I'll beat the shit out of you! Got that?" Inuyasha yelled in a fuming voice.

"State your name priestess "yelled Sango.

"Why should I?" "Your leader obviously thinks he is obligated to fight me because he is to weak to kill Naraku on his own, Am I right Inuyasha?" The priestess said as a matter of factly. Inuyasha slowly turned around giving women his famous death glare.

"How dare you talk to me like I'm some chicken who needs a gang to defend myself!"

"Yada Yada Yada yada yada yada" The priestess said in a bored voice. "Inuyasha why don't you just go home with your gang before they abandon you here like a lost puppy" The women yelled out. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm getting really tired of just standing here".

"Fine since you are so tired of standing here doing nothing I challenge you to a one on one battle!" Sango and the rest of Inuyasha's gang all slapped their foreheads in unison. "What an idiot" Kagome said to her self.

Ten Minutes Later

Kagome and Inuyasha just stood there for about five minutes before Inuyasha walked over to sango to get his Tetsaiga, Then he walked back to his place while Kagome was taking off her blackleatherjacket to revel her arms (A/N: Kagome's outfit is nothing like kikyo's in the cartoon and here is how) Kagome's top was like white belly shirt that zipped up both sides with red belled sleeves draping down her arms to at least an inch or two off the ground. Her skirt was red and about two inches above her knees with a slit on both sides reveling white shorts underneath and in the back it had two long red pieces of cloth that wave in the wind when she runs, and she had longblack knee high boots.

"Well Kagome are you ready?" Inuyasha yelled in a confident voice.

"Yeah" Kagome yelled.

"Well why haven't you attacked me yet?" Inuyasha yells while unsheathing his sword."

"_Damn what have I gotten my self into this time?"_ she thought to herself. "Fine it's your funeral! " Kagome yelled.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome started running towards each other but before he was able to get the first swing Kagome pulled out her katanas and stated swinging them almost hitting him twice in the stomach and once in the throat. Inuyasha continuously jumped out of the way of Kagome's attacks till she did a back flip while bulling out her bow and arrow and shooting him in the chest, but before the sacred arrow could go through his skin she stopped the arrow to the point where it started to slowly melt away his skin.

"Inuyasha! Stop now or else the sacred arrow will go through your heart and you'll never wake up again," Kagome yelled in a frightened voice hoping to god he stops because she really did not want to kill any one else. She only killed Naraku because well for one she knows how dangerous he is it humans, and two he threatened to kill her by pointing his gun to her head as she walked bybut that was not the real reason at all.

"Fine' yelled Inuyasha in a painful voice.

"Sacred arrow disperse" Kagome yelled causing the arrow to disappear, but the pain was to great for him so he collapsed onto the ground and passed out. Kagome hurried to the unconscious hanyous side, "Inuyasha" Kagome called out in a silent wisper."INUYASHA!" sango yelled while bursting into tears.

A/N; sorry to leave you on the edge of your seats like this but I have more chapters to right so I don't lose my viewers. I want lots of reviews or there won't be another chapter.

Cherry-Byez!


	3. This is our home

Chapter3**: This is our home**

**Disclaimer; _I don't own Inuyasha, I own Kida Kitsune! Her I made up._**

"Inuyasha! Stop now or else the sacred arrow will go through your heart and you'll never wake up again," Kagome yelled in a frightened voice hoping to god he stops because she really did not want to kill any one else. She only killed Naraku because well for one she knows how dangerous he is it humans, and two he threatened to kill her by pointing his gun to her head as she walked by.

"Fine' yelled Inuyasha in a painful voice. "Sacred arrow disperse" Kagome yelled causing the arrow to disappear, but the pain was to great for him so he collapsed onto the ground and passed out. Kagome hurried to the unconscious hanyous side, "Inuyasha" Kagome called out in a silent wisper."INUYASHA!" sango yelled while bursting into tears

Chapter #3

Miroku slowly approaches the miko who was now shaking Inuyasha in her arms

"Inuyasha I told you to back down Bakaro!" Miroku slowly sat down next to Kagome.

"Lets say a prayer for him and hope that god will welcome him into his arms and forgives him for being so stupid.

"He's not dead Miroku" Kagome said in a giggly voice.

" But how can he not be dead?" "I don't see him breathing"

"My miko powers stunned his body a little bit, but with the proper care he might be up as early as tomorrow. "But I might have to take him to the hospital so I have constant watch over him."

"Oh we have hospital equipment at the house." Miroku said all sadly.

"Why would you have hospital equipment at you house Miroku?" Kagome asked as if it was none of her business.

"Well my grandpa named Mushin had liver cancer from drinking too damn much, He died last summer" Miroku said in a low tone.

Well seeming your standing here why don't you help me tack him to his car and we can drive up to your place." Kagome said while gently pushing the hanyous with her foot as if she was waiting for him to spring to life when she touches him.

Miroku and Kagome both got up off the ground and carried Inuyasha to his car and throw him in the back seat, But as they were walking by the tear stricken sango walked over to Kagome, And she was'nt liking the looks she was receving.

"Priestess!" Sango yelled while getting ion Kagome's face and pulling out a gun,

"If he dose not recover from this I swear to got on my fathers grave that you will not see the light of another day" This time Sango put the gun to Kagome's head.

"Sango stop this now! Kagome said he will be up as early as tomorrw if we start healing him now instead of later ok?" Miroku said while slowly taking the gun away from Sango.Kagome and the rest of the gang followed Sango's car back to the mansion.

In Inuyasha's car with Miroku

Sorry about Sango's behavor like that I've never seen her so mad before.

"Oh it ok, I'm not worried about it right now." "But to tell you the truth, I actually thought I killed him to" Kagome said with a frown. "I've never thought that my arrows would ever knock someone unconscious"

"Hey Kagome were here!" Miroku said to Kagome waking her out of her own thoughts.

Kagome nodded her head as in saying "ok I know"

As the cars came to their final stop, Miroku and Kagome both helped Inuyasha out of the car and followed the other gang members. The then came to the stop at the door. Sango then pulled open a black speaker type thing and typed in her name and pass word. After she was done a blue light came on taking her finger prints of the key board also demolishing and germ type cells on it that can carry on to other people and make them sick. After the computer said " scanning complete' Sango's key card came out of a secret slot and put its self in its rightful place almost as if it had a mind of its own or something. Then the door open and the speaker said, "welcome Sango we have been waiting for you." Sango and the other gang members including kagome. Kagome came to a stop when she found her self walking into what seemed like a hall that lasted forever, Turns out that it was just one of the house bugler effects to confuse people if they tried to break in the mansion. It even had its own power supply of its own. So if the power ever went out it would just keep running.

Sango then opened a door and walked in, as did every one else. Miroku and Kagome then laid Inuyasha down on the couch.

"Well that was exhausting," said Miroku while throwing him self on the couch causing it to scoot back three inches away from the rug.

"Damnit Miroku stop moving the couch or I'll remove your head from your shoulders" Sanogo scolded at the monk causing him to run off to the other side of the room.

Kagome just smiled lightly trying not to laugh.

"Kagome you may sit down you know its not like we said that you had to stand all day" Said Sango in a giggly tone because of what the monk was doing in the corner of the room that no can see. (A/N; And I don't want to know what he's going either)

Miroku then stood up and said "come on Dude you got to help me take Inuyasha up stairs"

Sango then got up out of her seat " Wait Miroku, I want to introduce her to every one"

'Kagome allow me to also take this moment to apologizes for my out of controll behavior."

"Ok, you obviously know me, Miroku and Inuyasha, Now let me introduce you the gang, well if you look behind you. "The Red head girl in the vary middle is Ayame, that man next to her right with the ponytail is her fiancé Koga, The little girl that's on Ayame's left is Kida Kitsune Remember Kagome don't let her size fool you she's 16 yrs old, She just joined in our gang about 3 years ago, The short red haired kid on koga's right is Shippo, He's the same age as Kida. We founded Shippo when he was just a baby, since then me; Miroku And Inuyasha have all claimed him as our child. The that handsome young man behind Koga is Kohaku, who is my little brother, and the girl standing next to him is Shiori, That's Inuyasha precious jewel or in other words it is his daughter. And who is also Kohaku's girlfriend. Sango said with a teasing voice. And this is our happy home. I'm pretty sure you'll be just fine. Sango then said with a wink.

"Now Miroku and Koga you may go up stairs and help Kagome hook him up."

Miroku and Koga started up the stairs carrying Inuyasha in their arms with Kagome closely following behind the two men. Just seconds later Kagome walks into an empty room with the guys who carried Inuyasha up the stairs. The Kagome goes into the storage room to grab a hospital bed and unfolded it by the window so he could have fresh air. Koga and Miroku then laid Inuyasha down on the bed and soon walked out after they got Kagome the heart monitor. Kagome then took off his shirt so she can put on the pulse stickers, When Kagome finished she picked up Inuyasha's shirt, threw it in the hamper, and went back to the closet to get him a blanket to keep him warm. After she covered him up with it she turned off the light and walked out of the room. But before she was able to close the door behind her she heard Inuyasha whispering her name.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a lone tone.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"You lied to me" Inuyasha said quietly.

A/N sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done but people keep on getting me to get off so they can do homework. Well 2 more chapters should be out in three days the most. Review Please!

Cherry-Bye


	4. Nursing Back To Health

Chapter #4; Nursing back to health.

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha, I own Kida Kitsune

A/N: I better start getting more reveiws or I'm gonna stop this story!

**Flashback:**

When Kagome finished she picked up Inuyasha's shirt, threw it in the hamper, By this time the wound has already healed but the effect is still there, Kagome then went back to the closet to get him a blanket to keep him warm. After she covered him up with it she turned off the light and walked out of the room. But before she was able to close the door behind her she heard Inuyasha whispering her name.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in a lone tone.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"You lied to me" Inuyasha said quietly.

Chapter 4

"What did I lie about Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to herself.

"You told me that if the arrow pierced my heart I would never wake up again."

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a giggly voice. " The arrow never pierced your heart Inuyasha"

" You sure because all I feel is pain.' Inuyasha whispered in a sad voice.

Kagome then put her hand over his chest (not touching it) and focused a little energy into his body causing the pain to melt away fast and simple.

" What did you do to me just now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as if someone was standing over him with a knife in his or her hand.

" Inuyasha all I did was take the pain away, but you still have the effects in your body and if you're nice to me I'll get rid of it for you okay?"

Inuyasha didn't say a word, (only because he knew he was gonna start bitching at her for giving him orders). Inuyasha then just sat there shaking his head 'yes' meaning that he'll be good only because the pain was so great.

"Why are you looking at me like that Inuyasha?" Kagome said while staring at the hanyous unexplainable look on his face.

"Kagome I'm just trying to be good for you so you'll get rid of this unbearable pain…"

Inuyasha then picked up Kagome's hand and placed it on his chest where the arrow hit him earlier that day.

Finishing his sentence. "Here"

"You want me to take away the pain Inuyasha?"

"Yes please" Inuyasha said in an angel type voice.

Kagome then placed her hands over his body focusing all of her energy into his body, Inuyasha then laid there having this strange feeling over come him. It was what he would describe it as a tingling sensation.

Kagome then took like ten steps back in order to regain her senses, then just passed out on the floor because of how much power she put into that small wound.

Inuyasha then jumped up out of bed as quickly as he could. Placing his hand on her neck trying to feel a pulse, he then paused to look at her and noticed that her breathing stated to slow down rapidly her hurried up and scrambled to his and threw the women on the bed where he was laying till that moment.

Inuyasha ran to the door as quickly as he could " Miroku, Sango!" Get your Asses up here now! Inuyasha screamed down the stairs. Sango and Miroku both jetted up the stairs and ran in to the room.

" What's wrong Inuyasha?" they both said in unison while trying to catch there breathes.

"Don't you see what's wrong in this room?' Inuyasha screamed at the vary top of his lungs. "Sango help her!" Sango then ran in the storage closet and got some stabilizers so they could restore kagome's heart back to its original beat.

Inuyasha stood behind the two in a frantic matter. "Sango will she be ok?" Inuyasha asked while she walked by him then turning around as she got to the door " She should be up in a moment Inuyasha so calm down" then she pauses for a brief moment, "Inuyasha what happened in here?" Inuyasha stopped for a moment and looked at Sango "She was using her powers to take away my pain, Then I asked her to take away the wound itself and I guess she used too much and passed out" Sango didn't know what to think of that. "Oh ok Inuyasha just checking, I'm going to go now" Then Sango ran out of the room and went down stirs and into the kitchen.

Inuyasha stood there before realizing kagome was already up. Inuyasha ran to her side. "Stupid bitch you had me worried!" Inuyasha screamed at the priestess

Kagome slowly sat up on the bed. "What happened to me, and who are you calling a stupid bitch?"

Inuyasha jumped at the Priestesses reply. "You passed out for a minuet there and had every one worried" Inuyasha said in a calm manner.

Kagome slowly went to get out of bed until Inuyasha grabbed her are and threw her back down on the mattress. "You can't get up Kagome until your better, house rules sorry"

Inuyasha slowly covered Kagome back up with the covers and turned his back towards the door "you stay here until you are better ok"

Kagome turned her head to the side and said," Do you really think that I am too weak to heal my own body?" Kagome slowly rolled off the bed and stood up. "I can heal myself even when I'm sleeping so do not give me that shit! Do you understand me?"

Inuyasha flinched as the woman grabbed hid by the arm trying not to stumble. "Now take me down stairs before I throw you down them" Kagome said with an evil glare in her eyes. Inuyasha slowly nodded his head as sweat beads started dripping down his face.

Kagome stood there holding Inuyasha's arm " Sorry for taking my anger out on you Inuyasha I know you just trying to help but I work alone" Kagome slowly walked to door then turned to face Inuyasha. " And I don't need anyone worried about me."

Inuyasha hurried to the woman's arm before she took another " If that is how you see your life then you need help" Kagome paused and turned to face him once more. " Kagome there is no way anyone can survive in this by doing every thing their selves, I was like that too once until I met Miroku and the others, they were the ones who taught me what friendship was and how to trust people"

"Inuyasha I get what your saying but there is no one in this world who would ever want to deal with me let alone be in the same room with me. Shit even if I did meet someone I would not have the first clue on what to do besides push them as far away from me as possible" Kagome said in a sad voice.

Inuyasha then grabbed the woman by her waist then hugged her while Inhailing the sweet smell of Vanilla and cucumber Melon. "Kagome I'm sorry if no one has ever cared for you in the passed but if you stayed here with us you might feel differently bout being on your own so what do you think?"

Kagome softly pushed the hanyou back off of her. " I wont fit in here I'm too different from the rest of you people here but thanks anyways, I appriciate you trying to help me"

Inuyasha just shook his head in dissagreement. " please Kagome just think about it and tell me when you change your mind ok?"

Kagome started down the stairs with Inuyasha close behind her. "Ill think about it ok?"

When the two got to the bottom of the stairs every one turned their heads and gotupto greet them.

"So Kagome when are you gonna join our gang?" asked Koga.

"Well i'm not quite sure right now but I will know by tomarrow morning" Kagome said while looking in Inuyasha's direction.'_Hmmm, I wonder if what Inuyasha said about fitting in was really true, that If i stay here I will feel differently about people.'_


	5. Forgetting The Past And Welcomeing The F...

Chapter 5 Forgetting The Past And Welcoming the future 

**Disclaimer: sobs I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Kida Kitsune. Why doesn't anyone believe me?**

Kagome sat down on the couch wondering about what would happen to her life if she had chosen to live and be part of Inuyasha's gang. Kagome had really had any friends and was normally always on her own because of Kagome's life style and how she sees and feel about certain things around her. People at Kagome's school never like her because she was some how different from people. Also Kagome family had all died when she was in training to be a priestess until that horrible plain crash happened, up until that point she was in training for about five years of her life and never really seen her family a whole lot but when she heard about her family dying she quit being a priestess and continued to live and pay all bills at the Higurashi shrine all on her own.

Inuyasha sat down on the couch across from the miko wandering why she got so quiet and seemed to be vary deep in thought. "Well Kagome umm how do you like it here so far?" Inuyasha said hoping that the girl will come out of her dead silence.

Kagome shook her head as in trying to say yes as she continued to stare at the floor.

Inuyasha looked at the women's face and realized that she still was in deep thought. _" I wonder what Kagome is thinking about. She still seems to look as if she thinking about something really sad because she really has not said a word since we've been sitting here" _

Inuyasha then tried to think of the next thing to say but before he could say anything at all Kagome looked up at him, " Inuyasha umm may I have something to drink?"

Inuyasha jumped when he heard her speak. " Umm oh sure, do you want a glass of water? Or some thing else?" Inuyasha said with a courious look on his face.

" Umm what else do you have besides water? Kagome said while wondering why Inuyasha was looking at her as if she was gonna do something odd and unusual and usually it got on her nerves.

Inuyasha stood up and stated heading towards the kitchen. "Come with me Kagome I'm not really sure what we have so you can pick what you want"

Kagome stood up and followed Inuyasha to the kitchen. As they walked though the sliding doors Kagome came to a halt when she realized that Inuyasha was not in her sight anymore.

"Kagome I'm over here" Inuyasha said when her realized that Kagome was still on the other side of the kitchen looking for him.

"Oh I didn't see you there Inuyasha" Kagome said in a cheerful voice while slowly walking towards him and the huge refrigerator that he was standing in front of.

"So Kagome what do you want?" We have Cherry Coke, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, and Faygo Twist?" "We also have V8 vegetable juice and Chocolate milk, pick what you want I don't care" Inuyasha said while he was still staring at Kagome as she pondered bout what she wanted to drink.

"I'll have Cherry Coke then" Kagome said as she pulled out the unopened three liter.

Inuyasha smiled as he took the three-liter from the girl and walked over to the counter. " Do you want a big glass or what?"

Kagome just smiled as she reached over Inuyasha to grabbed one of the big glasses and setting it down on the counter. "Will this be ok?" she asked hoping he would stop giving her all those weird looks.

Inuyasha smiled as he pulled out an even bigger glass of his own while nodding his head yes at the same time.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me like that or what because its kind of irritating! I don't mean to be rude but I don't like it when people treat me like I'm a psycho path of some sort if you got some thing to say just say it" Kagome burst out with a low growling voice before trying not to lose control and start strangling him.

Inuyasha could not help him self he just started busting out laughing out loud until he realized that Kagome started rolling up her sleeves and getting ready to hurt someone. " I'm sorry but I have a really bad habit of staring at people until they get really ticked off. Ask anyone here I love getting one peoples nerves when they are stuck in deep thought. So what are you thinking about besides how your gonna kill me?"

Kagome's eyes got really wide as she stared at the floor._" Was he actually asking me what I had on my mind or was it just me?" _Kagome thought to her self. " Huh? Oh sorry umm nothing I am thinking about nothing at all" Kagome said while waving her hands in front of her face.

Inuyasha slightly tilted his head to the side. "Your lying to me Kagome" Inuyasha said while moving a little closer to her.

Kagome let out a long sigh " Ok so maybe I am lying so what why would you care?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders " Your right why should I care huh? I don't ever care about anyone besides me so why am I even troubling myself over stupid shit am I right Kagome?"

Kagome could see that Inuyasha was telling her the truth bout not giving a shit bout her so she just grabbed her glass off of the counter and slowly walked back over to the door that leads to the living room. Kagome then sat down on the couch while letting out another collective sigh before she was joined on the couch by Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Kagome what's up with you and where is Inuyasha at?" Miroku asked while slowly groping Sango behind which was followed by the famous slap of Sango's hand.

" Henthi no baka!" Sango screamed as she threw Miroku across the room causing the kitchen door to open as he slid across the floor to Inuyasha's feet.

"Well, well look what the cat threw in my way. Are you ever gonna learn your lesion or dose Sango have to keep trying to teach you one each time you grope her ass Miroku?" Inuyasha asked with an aggravated voice, which was shortly followed with a slight chuckle as Inuyasha stepped over Miroku and walking to the living room joining Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha walked over to where Kagome was sitting and sat down next to the aggravated Priestess. "So what did I miss ladies?" Inuyasha asked trying to act like he gave a damn.

" Well let's see you missed the part where we invited you of all people into our conversation, is there any thing else I'm leaving out Sango?" Kagome said in drippy tone as she gave Inuyasha a death glair.

" I like her" Sango said with a big smile on her face while she was trying not to laugh in Inuyasha's face and getting bitched out in the process. "By the way I wandered what happened to Miroku did you see him anywhere Inuyasha while you were in their Inuyasha?

Inuyasha just glared at the women " umm yeah nice work by the way Sango you knocked him out cold once more" Inuyasha said with a big bright and evil grin on his face.

"What! Really Inuyasha shit" Sango screamed as she got up and rushed to the monks side.

"It never fails" Inuyasha said while looking at the door with a vary pleased look on his face.

"Your so evil" Kagome said with a giggle as she seen the pleased look on his face.

"So Kagome have you came up with your finale decision about joining our gang?" Inuyasha said while holding his hand out to the girl in hoping she would take it in agreement.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile and grabbing Inuyasha's hand "Yes I'm in" she said as Inuyasha helped her out of her seat.

* * *

A/N: Sorry but this is where my chapter is ending for the night. I would like to take the time to tell my veiwers that I'm welcoming new Ideas for the future chapters. Also I would like to take the time to thank the following people for there reviews.

* * *

PrincessLadySelenity: Thankyou vary much for you reviews and I hope you stay tuned in the story for future chapters that I'll try to put out a.s.a.p. If you have any Ideas for the future chapters please I implore you to think away and tell me.

Lola-Gurl: Thankyou vary much for your compliment on my story. If you have any Ideas for the future chapters please I implore you to alsothink away and tell me.

Well I hope to get lots of reviews before I put up the next chapters any time soon ok. If I don't get any more chapters I will be really sad and stuff well untill next time Cherry-Byez


	6. Needind help from my viewers

Sorry but I have ran out of some Ideas for new chappies so I need you help I need at least 20 really good ideas in order to carry on the story I know what im doing for chapters 6-8 but I want to know what I can do to make this story KICK ASS!. I plan for this story to be really kool. by using what ideas I have and yours this story should be amazing. Chapter 6 and 7 should be out by monday 4-18-2005,

I really would like to say sorry its taking so long for these chapters to come out but homework and school have been yanking my chain foer weeks now. Also since i got a c- on my report card i have only 2 hours on the computer to myself. untill i raise my grades up. but enough of that let your amaginations run wild and tell me all the ideas that you can think of. well I have to go and finish chapter 6 now. Cherry-byez!

Kiddie Kida Kitsune


	7. Moving day part I

Chapter 6:Moving part I 

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never regret the fact that I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Please Read this chappie and review please and thank you. **

**A/N: Ok um Kagome and Inuyasha go and pack Kagome's stuff but it takes like three days and they are in the shrine together alone for three days well lets see what happens Ok we last left off here…**

_Inuyasha just glared at the women " umm yeah nice work by the way Sango you knocked him out cold once more" Inuyasha said with a big bright and evil grin on his face. _

"_What! Really Inuyasha shit" Sango screamed as she got up and rushed to the monks side._

"_It never fails" Inuyasha said while looking at the door with a vary pleased look on his face. _

"_Your so evil" Kagome said with a giggle as she seen the pleased look on his face._

"_So Kagome have you came up with your finale decision about joining our gang?" Inuyasha said while holding his hand out to the girl in hoping she would take it in agreement._

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile and grabbing Inuyasha's hand "Yes I'm in" she said as Inuyasha helped her out of her seat._

_Chapter 6_

It wasn't too long before Inuyasha and Kagome were in his car with a moving van close behind them on the road. "Are you sure its ok to bring what ever I want to your mansion Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while still trying to grasp a hold of the fact that she will be living with a lot of people. "_Oh great job Kagome you really have done it this time now what are you gonna do? It's gonna be like Priestess training once again."_

" Kagome why are you worrying? yes you can bring what ever you want ,why do you have a boyfriend that you have not mentioned yet?"

"NOOO!" "Good grief you think that I. no wait a person like ME could ever have any time for a guy right now and by what I can see I'm not gonna be meeting anyone anytime soon" Kagome said with a wise ass voice.

Inuyasha chuckled as he turned his head to face the road. "So I take that as a no?

Kagome's opened as big as saucers G_eezz he is more denser then I thought_ Kagome just stared at the hanyou until they came to a stop at her house and got out of the van and walked up the Higurashi Shrine steps " Damnit I hate stairs!" Inuyasha yelled as Kagome turned her head giving Inuyasha another one of her death glairs " This is my home you're talking about, I could easily change my mind you know"

Inuyasha let out a large humph before a sigh "whatever".

Kagome just smiled and turned around with a pleased look on her face, "Good Boy now follow me quietly now or no doggy treats for you later"

Inuyasha just let out a deep growl that had Kagome giggling "Stop calling me a dog Kagome or you'll be truly sorry" Inuyasha said while Inuyasha held out his clawed hand. " I highly doubt you wanna die a painful death right?

Kagome just stared with amusement " Inuyasha why would you think I don't wanna die a horrible death? I melt at the Idea so what will dieing at you claws do to scare me, huh?"

Inuyasha just took at small step back _" Why would she say that and mean it? I feel kind of bad for her now Its as if she thinks she has nothing to live for, I used to feel that way until I met…." _" Look Kagome you may think that now but soon you will change your mind once you get used to living with the gang, ok?"

Kagome was now confused at what the Hanyou just said. " Inuyasha what is that supposed to mean? I don't under stand what you mean by soon I will change my mind once I get used to living with the gang"

"You will see in time Kagome ok?" Inuyasha said with a bright smile as he walked up the rest of way up the stairs past Kagome. "Are you coming or what? I don't have time for this"

Kagome turned around and ran up the stairs to catch up with Inuyasha. " I am coming ok geezz" '

Kagome and Inuyasha shortly arrived in the house and they slowly walked up to the up stairs hall until they arrived into Kagome's room,

"Well were here, Welcome to my cell" Kagome said with a bright smile that might be seen around the block from here window.

" So this is your room huh?" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a bit pf concern in her voice. "It's not like you to just get quiet like this" Kagome said as she reached for the hanyou's shoulder.

"Oh its nothing Kagome it's just your room is so much bigger then mine not to mention you live on a shine" "Oh Inuyasha what's wrong? Jealous?

Inuyasha then grabbed Kagome's hand off of his shoulder "Well sort of, I've always wondered what it would be like to live in such a peaceful place"

Kagome just stared in shock," Really Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just turned around and looked at the girl with a cocky smile "No god you are so stupid, you actually think that I would have such Sappy thoughts in mind or what?"

Kagome turned around and grabbed a suitcase from her closet and shoved it into his arms. "Just for that you are helping me pack my stuff Kapish?"

Inuyasha just looked at the girl with a dumb founded look " Duh I wouldn't be here if I was gonna let you do it by your self" Inuyasha said while reaching for the top drawer on her dresser, Not knowing it was her underwear drawer, Inuyasha then grabbed the handle and opened it up to discover all the different colors of landeria (I cant spell). He then discovered colors he didn't even knew existed before Kagome tackled him to the ground.

"NO! Inuyasha you can't look in there" Kagome screamed as they plummeted to the ground with Inuyasha landing right between Kagome's legs and Kagome smashing her head on the floor boards.

"Owww" Kagome said while holding her head.

"Wow your smart" Inuyasha said sarcastically while moving her bangs away from her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Um yeah its just a bump that's all It'll go away in a few minuets" Kagome said as she got lost into Inuyasha golden depths.

Inuyasha just smiled slightly before he realized the position they were in, As Kagome laid there Kagome started to blush at the way they were laying, but before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha quickly captured her lips into a blissful kiss.

Kagome's eyes grew as wide as saucers until she depend the kiss, As Inuyasha started to lick Kagome's lips as if asking permission for entrance until Kagome wrapped her arms around the Hanyou's neck she slowly opened her mouth as Inuyasha's tongue quickly entered her mouth exploring all the corners of her mouth before they broke the kiss.

As both gasped for air Inuyasha slid his fingers threw her hair and went to close the distance once more before Kagome quickly turned her head.

"Inuyasha we should stop" Kagome said as she begun to sit up but couldn't because of the heavy male on top of her.

"What's wrong Kagome, Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha said while slowly getting of the woman and helping her off the floor.

"No Inuyasha you didn't hurt me its just I never really kissed anyone before and I just got scare is all" She said while looking at the floor while blushing slightly. " Also I don't really like the idea of kissing someone I just met, sorry"

" Oh well I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Inuyasha quickly turned around to face the dresser once more "I'll just wait at a better time" He said with a grin.

" _You just wait Kagome, you just wait, and you have a big surprise coming your way vary soon" _Inuyasha thought as Kagome grabbed another suitcase and carried it out into the next room.

_An: well sorry to leave you guys hanging but I got to go to bed. The next chapter wont is out today but maybe tomarrow ok well I hope you read and like it! Review plz!_


	8. movind day part II

Chapter 7: Moving day Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and friends A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't out sooner then I hoped it would have been. My computer caught a damn virus because of my brother looking at porn sights. Oh well one less person to bother me now right? N-E wayz ,This is where things start getting interesting. We left off right here…

**Flashback**

As both gasped for air Inuyasha slid his fingers threw her hair and went to close the distance once more before Kagome quickly turned her head.

"Inuyasha we should stop" Kagome said as she begun to sit up but couldn't because of the heavy male on top of her.

"What's wrong Kagome, Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha said while slowly getting of the woman and helping her off the floor.

"No Inuyasha you didn't hurt me its just I never really kissed anyone before and I just got scare is all" She said while looking at the floor while blushing slightly. " Also I don't really like the idea of kissing someone I just met, sorry"

" Oh well I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Inuyasha quickly turned around to face the dresser once more "I'll just wait at a better time" He said with a grin.

" _You just wait Kagome, you just wait, and you have a big surprise coming your way vary soon" _Inuyasha thought as Kagome grabbed another suitcase and carried it out into the next room

**Chapter 7**

Inuyasha and Kagome remained in the room for a couple of hours in complete silence.

"Um Kagome…?" Inuyasha said while looking at his watch.

Kagome slightly turned around from what she was doing. "Yes Inuyasha what is it now?"

Inuyasha just looked at the girl slightly. "Its 4-o-clock and we got here at like 9 not to mention I'm hungry" He said with a pout on his face.

Kagome slightly smiled Um do you want me to make you something or do you want to go somewhere else? Kagome asked with a courious voice.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome "what ever you wanna do" he said as he sat down on the couch.

Kagome just looked at him for a second. "Inuyasha if you want me to make you something just tell me ok" she said as she sat down next to him.

" What all can you make?" He said in a shy voice as he turned away from her.

"Um I can make curry, um beef stew, I'm not making you ramen" She said as she came to a pause when she heard the hanyou whisper "_Damn"_ as he snapped his fingers in reply before she continued with her listing foods, "Anyways, I can make steak, and any other food you can name so what will it be she said as she pulled out her cook books.

Inuyasha just turned around to look at her, "So your saying you can cook anything I ask you to?"

Kagome just looked at him and nodded her head in reply.

"Good because no one in the mansion can cook other then the other girls, only they always argue over who cooks better," Inuyasha said in a slight chuckle.

Kagome just giggled at his answer "Well Inuyasha sounds like you need some order in you mansion" she said in a matter-a-factlly voice while Inuyasha just nodded his head slightly. "Well I know its not my place but I bet you with my help I can have your gang all having separate chores every day."

"And how do you think you can accomplish this?"

"Well Remember Inuyasha I went to priestess training for a few years and there they taught me how to use my powers to the fullest with out hurting a person or demon, In other words I can force them to do as I say when I say to do it and they cant fight it"

Inuyasha just looked at her with a suspicious look. "So in other words you can take over my gang with your powers?" He said in a low growl.

Kagome shot out of her seat and waved her hands in front of her face, "No Inuyasha! That's not what I was getting at, at all I just meant I can control a certain amount of people to do certain things like do chores, clean the yard and wash laundry and cook, things like that, Nothing like trying to kill someone or have them do bad things, your getting my powers mixed up to that of a sorceresses"

Inuyasha just looked at her, "Okay I believe you, you got lucky" he said as he turned around and headed to the kitchen, "Now all this babbling is making me even hungrier" he said as he sat at the table.

Kagome looked at him with a death glare "exactly what do you mean I got lucky?" she asked as she crossed her arms in front of her chest while walking to the kitchen.

"Look Kagome, I'm sorry but I don't trust people when I first meet them" he said plain and simple.

Kagome looked at him and narrowed her eyes at the hanyou sitting at her dining room table. "Then why am I moving in with you if you don't trust me?"

Inuyasha stood up at wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her a little closer "because you seemed to be able to over power my whole gang,"

"I see," she said while looking at the floor. " Is that it?"

Inuyasha put his clawed index finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye. "No that's not all,"

"Then what else is there that you're not telling me a Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha gently pulled his arms from around her waist, "what difference dose it make?"

Kagome looked down at her feet and turned around to walk over to the cupboards, hat do you want to eat?" she said dismissing the conversation.

Inuyasha got the drift and sat back down, "Steak would be nice"

"Shit!" Kagome said as she slammed the cupboard shut and ran to the refrigerator.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I forgot that I eat the last of the steak yesterday," she said as she started to blush.

Inuyasha just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen to the front door, "then we'll just have to go get some huh?"

"I guess" Kagome said as she was dragged into the car.

(In the grocery store)

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the store of a few moments while grabbing some shrimp, steak, steak sauce, and some lemon pepper seasoning, until they stopped in the frozen food aisle.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "should we get desert?" he asked in a low voice.

"Don't matter to me I came here to get something for breakfast in the morning."

"Well I want some Ice cream"

"Well I'm not paying for it then, you can pay for that on your own"

"You aren't paying for this stuff," he said as he pointed to the grocery cart.

"Then who is?"

"I am wench," He bellowed

"Oh?" And why is that?"

"Because I said so ok now get what ever the hell you want ok"

Kagome licked her lips, Opened up one of the doors to the freezer and started pulling out some waffles and toaster struddles, while Inuyasha pulled out a half gallon of superman and chocolate chip cookie dough Ice cream and throwing them in the cart along with Kagome's stuff. As they started to walk away from the freezer aisle Kagome felt someone grab her arm and pulled her back into an embrace.

Kagome slowly looked up only to have her mouth covered with a cloth soaked with chlorophorm (cant spell this word) but before Kagome could struggle away Inuyasha punched the guy and pulled Kagome behind him setting her down on the floor for a minuet to see if she was hurt.

"Kagome are you hurt?" He said in a low growl.

Kagome sat there with her eyes as wide as plates as she tried to figure out who just tried to kidnap her. She slowly looked over Inuyasha's shoulders and shook her head yes as she stood up on her feet only to walk towards the man wiping the blood of his lower lip.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in a firm voice.

The man looked at her, "you don't remember me do you Kagome?"

Kagome stepped back a step "Itsumo?" she said in a shaky voice.

Inuyasha walked up to the man and grabbed him by his neck. "Listen here Asshole, if yo…." Inuyasha started before Kagome yelled for him to let him go.

"Inuyasha put him down!" She said I a firm but low voice, "let me handle this. " She said as She looked at Inuyasha with a glair that he received the first time he ever encountered her bad side.

"What do you want with me?" she asked as she grabbed the guy by the collar of his leather jacket.

"He wants you back Kagome" The guy said in a low growl.

"Well after what happened with the sacred jewel I can see why" she nodded her head in agree meant.

Inuyasha looked up at her with a menising look in his eyes. "You were sent to betray me weren't you!" he yelled with a loud growl while Kagome took a step back.

"No Inuyasha why do you think that?" She said in a scared tone.

"I see the legendary Priestess is scared of something after all, What happened to the women I have always love and adored?" Itsumo asked in a slight chuckle.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha there is something I am hiding from you" she said in a low voice as she stared at the ground, "but ill tell you once we get home ok?" She continued to stare at the ground when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and dragged her to the cash registers.

Inuyasha paid for the stuff, walked out of the store still with a strong grip on her arm with one hand and the grocery bags in the other hand.

Kagome try to struggle free of Inuyasha's grip until he dug his claws into her forearm causing her to hiss in pain as blood dripped down her arm and onto the ground.

Inuyasha opened up the trunk to the car and threw in the groceries, then closed the trunk up only to have Kagome collide with the hood of the car as she let out a small cry.

Inuyasha then wrapped his hands around her neck only to have small ripples of blood come from her pail flesh,

"I'm warning you now Kagome, if you dare try to betray me, weather I have feelings for you or not I'll fucking kill you with no hesitation you got that bitch!" he yelled as Kagome fought harder to breath only to answer his question with a loud cry.

Inuyasha then threw her on the ground and picked her back up as she cryied harder in pain as his claws entered her arm once more as he opened the door to the car and threw her in and got in the drivers seat and drove off to the shrine.

A/n: Sorry to leave you all hanging here but yeah this chapter must be left here. Well I'll put the next chapter up vary soon ok byez!

Kiddie Kida Kitsune


	9. Moving day III

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soul property of Romiko Takahashi and will be sued if said otherwise. Believe me I know. 

_**A/n: Hello again my fans! Sorry to keep you all waiting. And let me just say one thing before I start the story. Inuyasha and Kagome? Should I make them become a couple? Or enemies? You decide. Now to the story.**_

_**We last left off here: (Flashback)**_

"_I'm warning you now Kagome, if you dare try to betray me, weather I have feelings for you or not I'll fucking kill you with no hesitation you got that bitch!" he yelled as Kagome fought harder to breath only to answer his question with a loud cry. _

_Inuyasha then threw her on the ground and picked her back up as she cried harder in pain as his claws entered her arm once more as he opened the door to the car and threw her in and got in the drivers seat and drove off to the shrine._

**Chapter 8: Moving day part III**

"Ok you damn bitch start talking, who sent you!" Inuyasha yelled in a threatening growl.

Kagome shook her head as she held back a sob. "No one sent me! I told you that already!" Kagome yelled at the angered Hanyou.

Inuyasha then reach his hand back only to have it come in contact with her cheekbone. "You liar!"

Kagome looked up at him as she went to pull her hand back only to have Inuyasha slam on the brakes in front of the shrine, which cause her to fly forwards towards the windshield only to have Inuyasha grab her and slam her back into the seat.

Inuyasha then got out of the car, walked around to Kagome's door and opened it.

Kagome rolled her eyes and undid her seat belt and got out only to have Inuyasha snatch her off the ground and run up the shrine stairs and walk in the house and slammed her into the wall. "Ok now tell me who sent you"

Kagome looked up at him " your hurting me Inuyasha!" she said while she whimpered in pain. "Let me go!"

Inuyasha looked at her and slammed her even harder into the wall causing her to fall forwards, and push her on the floor and grabbed her arm. " I can keep this up all day Kagome now tell me what you have to tell me and don't lie" He bellowed at her.

Kagome closed her eyes as her aura became stronger and shot a blast of energy at the hanyou causing him to fly back into the wall he just had her against a few moments ago and stood up off the floor while floating in mid air with small balls of energy in her hands while her eyes glowed a bright light that was the same color of the orb around her neck.

Inuyasha eyed the floating priestess as he rubbed his head and growled.

Kagome slowly landed her feet on the ground as her power slowly subsided and her aura calmed down but still existant. She then slowly approached the hanyou that was now struggling to get off the floor. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet and slowly backed away.

Inuyasha walked over to the priestess and grab her waist as she continued to back away from him and pulled her against his chest making her squeak in surprise. "I deserved that I guess, now please baby tell me who is after you."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and sighed. "Ok it was about a month ago I was working with this guy who was after you to have revenge on some sword called Tetsusaiga, It was also what he called the sword of man, but anyways the sword was the key to his fathers power and he needed Tetsusaiga to break the seal so he can inherit this power.

Inuyasha looked at her with a puzzled gaze "and his name?"

Kagome turned out of Inuyasha's grasp and took two steps forward "His name was Menomaru"

"And any reason for why he would be after you?"

"Well he wants me to kill you by putting me under his control with a shard of the jewel" Kagome said as she turned to face the Hanyou who was scowling at her. "But the trouble is that the jewel is in one piece and the only way to get a shard is to completely shatter it to millions of pieces."

"So I take it he wants to break my fathers seal in order to get his fathers powers." Inuyasha said while turning his head to face out the window to the drive way as Kagome when to the Kitchen to pull out a pan.

"Inuyasha did you bring in the food?" if not the Ice cream is gonna start melting soon."

"Oops sorry bout that baby I'll be right back" He said as he grabbed his Keys from the counter and ran out the door to the car.

Kagome looked out the window as she watched Inuyasha run threw the shrine and down the stairs_. "Why is he calling me baby? Is that normal? Ill asks Sango when I go to the mansion." _She thought as she saw Inuyasha come back up the stairs in his car. "What the hell is he doing now!" She yelled as she ran to the door only to run into his solid chest. "What are you doing driving your car up the shrine stair!" She yelled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked back to the kitchen ant threw every thing into the freezer and went up the stairs to Kagome's room and locked her door behind him and threw her on the bed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a shaky voice as Inuyasha slowly walks towards the bed and laid next to her while wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"What's wrong baby?" Inuyasha asked as if it was perfectly normal to be holding her so close.

Kagome's eyes went as wide as saucers as she pushed Inuyasha's arm from around her and jumped off the bed, ran to her door unlocking it and ran down stairs. "I'm gonna get the food started!"

(4hours later)

"Wow that was great!" Inuyasha said as he stretched his arms.

"Arigatoo Inuyasha-Sama!" Kagome said with a smile on her face as she walked back over to Inuyasha. "We should finish packing now that we've eaten."

"Sure I'm ready to get out here how many rooms do we got left?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's Hand and pulled her into another kiss.

Kagome deepen the Kiss only to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha slowly licked Kagome's lips to get her to open up to him. Kagome got the message as she slowly opened her mouth only to have Inuyasha plunge his tongue into her mouth and began exploring. Kagome gasped and slowly pulled away and stood up "Sorry but I'm not ready for this"

Inuyasha smiled as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace. "No I'm sorry, I keep forcing you into these awkward situations."

Its ok Inuyasha its not that I don't want this but it's too soon to be doing this I only met you not even 24 hours ago." Kagome said as she tightened her grip around his waist and looked up at him and smiled. "We should get finished now"

"But Kagome you never answered my question, how many rooms do we have left?" Inuyasha said as he slowly let his arms drop from her waist as she turned and grabbed another box for the two of them.

"One but its only the kitchen so we can hurry up and finish this and get the hell out of here"

"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he scratched his head and looked around the empty house.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we just keep the shrine instead of selling it? I'll buy it from you if you'll let me?

"Um sure but you don't have to buy it from me I'll let you have it but it will still be under my name ok? By the way why do you want it Inuyasha? Kagome said as she finished packing all the pots and pans only to move to the glasses and plates.

Inuyasha grabbed the bubble wrap and handed it to her.

"Thanks"

"I wanted to keep it for another hide out because no one will think to look in a shine for a gang." He said as he grabbed another box.

"Smart one Inuyasha sure I'll just leave all my furniture here then and we can just take my stuff from my room then ok? But I'll just pack these last few thing so they wont get all dusty ok?"

"Sounds good to me" Inuyasha said as he put all the food in the garbage except the drinks she had in there until he came to something he was shocked about. "You drink alcohol?"

Kagome looked up at him and blushed, "Yeah you name it and I'll drink it," she said in a soft giggle.

"Then your gonna have fun at the Mansion because we have a big party every week."

"Great" Kagome said in a low whisper.

(In the car)

"So here we go you sure you got every thing you wanted? Inuyasha said as he looked at the nervous priestess. Inuyasha then reached and started to rub her back. "It'll be ok Kagome you will be safe with me ok?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "Yeah I got every thing I needed to grab and I'm just a lil nervous to be living with a lot of people I don't know."

"You'll be fine"

"I hope so"

A/n: Hello they're my viewers how was this chapter? Sorry it took me so long to write it but I haven't really had the time to do it because of school and all that stupid shit well I'm gonna update soon ok.

Ja-ne!

Kida Kitsune.


	10. What is she?

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha and people but as you all can tell I don't or else I would be rich wouldn't you agree?**_

_**A/n: Hello! How are you lovely people doing on a great day like today? Ok as you all have read, last chapter was the end of moving day. Cool huh? Well I really hope I get a lot of reviews before I update the next chapter. Have a great day!**_

_**We last left off here.**_

_**(Flash back)**_

(In the car)

"So here we go you sure you got every thing you wanted? Inuyasha said as he looked at the nervous priestess. Inuyasha then reached and started to rub her back. "It'll be ok Kagome you will be safe with me ok?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "Yeah I got every thing I needed to grab and I'm just a lil nervous to be living with a lot of people I don't know."

"You'll be fine"

"I hope so"

_**Chapter nine: what is she?**_

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly pull up to the mansion in the car with the moving truck pulling up right behind them. As Kagome slowly stepped out of the car a hand came into her view signaling for her to grab it so it could help her out of the car.

Inuyasha grabbed his cell phone and call Sango as he started to grab the first box of her stuff out the truck. "Sango you there?" Inuyasha said as he yelled into the head set.

"Inuyasha! You guys home already?" Sango said in a sarcastic voice as she grabbed her coat and signaled for Miroku and Koga to come with her. "You need help with anything Inuyasha?"

"Um sure Sango Help sounds great send Miroku and Koga out with you as well so they can help me with the big furniture while you help Kagome with her boxes and show us where we should put her room." Inuyasha said while Turing to hand Kagome a box as she put it on the ground and turned and grabbed another small box from his grip.

"Sure Inuyasha here we come." Sango said while hanging up her phone and ran out the door with Miroku and Koga.

(Back with Inuyasha/Kagome)

"Kagome?" Inuyasha Said while walking over to kagome who stopped and looked over towards the mansion.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she flinched back to realization.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome while she stiffened up at his question.

Kagome shook the feeling off and looked up and smiled "Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha said while Kagome started to fidget.

"Yeah, I'm not used to the feeling of demons around me and my Miko powers are acting up" Kagome said as she blushed a bit and stared at the ground away from his gaze as he came closer to her and grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into an embrace. Kagome looked up at him and smiled as he started to slowly close the distance between them and gently brushed his lips acrossed hers as she deepened the kiss.

"Wow you only knew each other for a day and you're already all over each other" "Miroku said while grabbing Sango's ass at the same time while receiving a painful punch in the jaw.

Inuyasha raised his hand and flipped him off in response as he pulled Kagome even closer. Fuck you Miroku Inuyasha growled, having kagome giggle at the tickling sensation he gave her when he did so.

"Ok you two break it up we don't want your daughter to catch you and beat her up now do we?" Sango said in a slight giggle.

Inuyasha broke the kiss leaving Kagome quietly gasping for air from pure pleasure from the kiss. "We should stop fucking around now and get this shit done I'm exhausted" Inuyasha said while signaling Miroku and Koga inside the moving truck to help him while Sango grabbed the boxes that Kagome put on the ground while Kagome grabbed some more small boxes and followed Sango into the mansion.

(In the mansion)

Kagome and Sango walk into the house then up the stairs and down the hall, three doors away from Inuyasha's room and walked into Kagome's new room that already had a big screen TV and the room was the size of a grand Hotel room.

"Kagome I Know that the room has a vary dual color to it and all but before you get settled Inuyasha is gonna take you out and get you what ever you want to redecorate it so you can feel more comfy ok? Sango said as she gently put the boxes on the floor.

"Oh ok" Kagome said in a slight whisper.

"Kagome is every thing ok?" Sango said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh sorry but I'm going to have this problem for a few weeks" Kagome said as she walked to the window and put her hand on the glass.

"What problem? Sango said in a concerned tone.

"Oh well I have to get used to all the scents in here before I can start acting normal" Kagome said as she turned her head to face the demon Exterminator. "Because I don't know you people really well I'm gonna have to stay on my highest guard and consiter you people as my enemies for a while." Kagome said in a stern voice as she turned her head to face the window once again. "Sorry" Kagome said as a tear streaked down her face.

"Kagome you don't have to feel as if you're a caged animal while you here, none of us will hurt you intentionally unless you get on one of our bad side." Sango said as she walked a lil closer to Kagome.

"Inuyasha has already turned against me already how can I trust you people?" Kagome said as more tears went down her face. "Damnit I hate crying!" Kagome growled

"When did this happened and why? Inuyasha never hits a girl unless he feels threatened" Sango said as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder once again.

"It's a long story and I won't go into detail, ask him." She said as she whipped her tears away and walked to the door. "We should get back down there before he gets mad" Kagome said as she smiled her normal smile and walked down stairs having Sango chase after her.

"_This girl seems different somehow, what did she mean by scents? can she smell people like Inuyasha and the other demons in the group or what? What is she?" _Sango thought to her self as she stopped and found Kagome in the doorway to the driveway.

_**A/n: Sorry to leave you people here but I have homework to do and a child to baby sit. I want lots of reviews before next week comes. **_


	11. Unexeptence by one Shiori

_**Disclaimer: Ok I never owned them. I never wanted Inuyasha and Kagome's rantings Sesshomaru/Inuyasha bashings. Why you ask? Because all the noise is driving me insane.**_

_**A/n: Ok sorry bout leaving you all like that and yes I'm gonna start putting Shiori in the story a lot more when Kagome gets settled in. ok? Ok… now here is where I left off in the story and I hope you all like this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 10- unexceptence by one…. Shiori**_

_**(Flash back)**_

"_When did this happened and why? Inuyasha never hits a girl unless he feels threatened" Sango said as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder once again. _

"_It's a long story and I won't go into detail, ask him." She said as she whipped her tears away and walked to the door. "We should get back down there before he gets mad" Kagome said as she smiled her normal smile and walked down stairs having Sango chase after her. _

"_This girl seems different somehow, what did she mean by scents? Can she smell people like Inuyasha and the other demons in the group or what? What is she?" Sango thought to her self as she stopped and found Kagome in the doorway to the driveway. _

_**Chapter 10- Room decorating and Designing.**_

"Sango do you feel that?" Kagome asked as she backed away from the door.

"There trying to sneak up on us Kagome, _Shhhhhh, _be vary quiet, we'll scare them first," whispered Sango as she hides behind the couch.

" Where do I go?" Kagome whispered as she tiptoed across the living room and walked behind the open closet door in front of the stairs where she hides as well.

"If they're carrying something heavy don't jump out ok? Sango said as she peered over the back end of the couch to see if anyone was coming.

(Inuyasha)

"Shhhhhh" Inuyasha said as him and the other two guys tiptoed in the house as well. " I smell Sango in the living room lets go scare the shit out of her and Kagome" Inuyasha said in a small whisper. 

Miroku and Koga quietly snickered and slowly followed the Inu-youka_i _into the living room, Inuyasha lowly crept threw the room and into the landing to the upstairs while Koga went to the love seat and Miroku went to the couch and looked behind it.

_Gasp_…. Um hi Miroku…. Sango said with a sheepish voice. Miroku smiled as he watch her slowly back away from him in a slow retreat. Miroku then leaped over the couch and tackled the poor girl "I found Sango!" He yelled while getting the shit kicked out of him in the process.

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle while he slowly started closing in on Kagome's scent behind the closet door.

"Kagome now!" Sango yelled

Kagome jumped from out of the closet with a blanket in her hands and jumped over Inuyasha's head while doing a back flip in mid air and throwing the blanket over the hanyou's head in a matter of seconds while pinning him to the ground with her knees.

Koga looked around the room and noticed a certain someone's scent as he slowly leaned against the wall while she started walking threw the kitchen door. As soon as she got threw the door Koga grabbed the girl by he waist gently "Where do you think you going Ayame?" he gently whispered in her ear sending chills up and down her spine. She sent him a warm smile while turning around and leaning forward to kiss him...That is until she grabbed Koga's shirt and pulled it over his head.

"DAD!" Shiori yelled out loud catching him and Kagome wrestling on the ground. "What the hell are you people doing!"

"Shiori watch your mouth!" Inuyasha yelled at his daughter. "What the hell are you wearing?" Inuyasha said while tilting his head at the young girl.

"You don't like it, I got this from Sango and decided to wear it today, is there something wrong with it?" Shiori said softly in her normal sweet voice.

Shiori was wearing a black halter top with a diamond in the front, while the shirt said _hottie _on it in Japanese characters with flames going up the front and back with a rather tight mini skirt on, as well as fish net knee highs and army boots along with a leather jacket with the gangs name on the back and her name on the front. She also wore black eye liner and red eye shadow the totally clashed with her beautiful purple eyes and skin tone.

"No I don't like it! You look like a fucking slut screaming _fuck me baby_!" Inuyasha yelled while his eyes slowly started to flash red as his anger peaked up. Kagome sensed this peak of demonic aura. "Inuyasha calm down, It's ok, no need to get carried away and hurt someone" Kagome said in a slow and calm voice as his breathing quickened. Inuyasha got up off the floor and walk slowly up the stairs.

"Fine be like that and turn your back on me, why don't you take this wench here and show he a good time you fucking basterd!" Shiori yelled as she went to go turn around but had someone grab her shoulders.

"Shiori you show your father respect never disrespect him again! you got that!" Ayame yelled at the poor princess before Shiori broke free from her grasp and ran past her father and into her room.

"I hate doing this to her." Inuyasha said in a low voice with his bangs covering his face.

"Oh Inuyasha maybe if you were a little nicer on the subject milord instead of calling her a slut maybe this wouldn't happen" Ayame said as she bowed her head in respect and walked past him. "Ill go talk to her for you ok?" Inuyasha nodded.

Inuyasha turned to every one " I don't want no one to disturb me, I need some time to think. And with that he went up stairs to his room.

A/n: Hello their people! How are you today I would like to take this time to thank every one of my viewers out there.You guys have been great and I hope you keep reading! Ja!

My viewers are:

**Hyzethlay-shine dew fur**

**Inudemonkagome14**

**Lanar heart crystal**

**Princess lady selenity**

**Thankyou all vary much for reading my story and i hope you read my new story called "Now what!" and please review me soon**


	12. A nice chat and battle in 20 minuets

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. Nor do I own Kokiri.**_

_**You dont have to read this i8f you dont want to it just conserns my updateing habits and how the new chapter scedual for the summer will or might be. **_

**_A/n: Yay to day was the last day of school and I almost had a car land on top of me and my boyfriend. Im scared to walk home from my school now.(yay _I dont have to for three months) But yea,... Sorry I havent updated in so long but I had a lot of shit to do this passed three weeks like preparing for School finals and my sister is finally getting married after 4 years of being with the guy, not to mention Im have a new nefew on the way (YAY!) oh sorry bout that. plus Im moving to a new house on the 14 of july and my boyfriend is leaving for the summer to florida to see his mom. Also my best friend is leaving the 24 of this month to go see her mom in Tennissee for the summer as well. and so the reason why I am telling you this is because I might be updating a lot more then usual due to all the time on my hands . Oh and plus my mom is sending me to therepy for my "Depression disorder" which i think there is nothing wrong with me but oh well I will just pull another one of my scemes to get out of this situation again so every one wins hahah. well sorry for taking up so much of your time ok? I hope you like this chapter. If not plz tell me. well here it goes. **

**Chapter 12- ****A nice chat and battle in 20 minuets.**

Inuyasha slowly walked into his room and feel on the bed face first into the pillows. "Im sorry Shiori" Inuyasha slightly whispered to himself before he heared a knock at his door.

"Come in" Inuyasha grumbled into the pillow.

"Im sorry to disterb you Inuyasha but I just wanted to tell you im sorry for making your daughter mad at you and stuff and I was wanted to ask you if it would be a good idea for us to not carry on this lil show anymore that way so we wont hurt anyone by being together and everyone will be happy. "Kagome said with her head down looking at the floor as she tried her hardest to not seem upset or anything.

"Kagome, we are not together,and we never were nor will we ever will be, you don't need to look so upset over an infatuation." Inuyasha said as he got off the bed and walked over to Kagome and lifted her head with his thumb and index finger. "Im sorry Kagome" He said in a low whisper before planting a soft kiss on her lips. before letting her go and staring into her tear filled eyes.

"Daddy?" said a soft voice entering the room behind Kagome.

"Yes Shiori?" Inuyasha said before looking at Kagome. "Kagome you are now to leave to your quarters, well finsh this in a few hours" and with that she bowed her head to him. "Yes my lord Inuyashasama" Kagome said before turning to bow to Shiori and walking out of the room.

"Daddy I over heard you and That woman talking and I just wanted to tell you Im sorry for disrespecting you infront of every one its just Im 17 now and I dont need you to tell me how to dress" Shiori said in a low voice, not to show her father any more disrespected then what she is already"

"Well Shiori, Im sorry to inform you of who you are and who is after us and what you where born into and not to mention who your father is!" Inuyasha said as he sat down at his desk while motioning Shiori to sit in the chair in front of him.

"But..." Shiori said before getting cut off by her father.

" No buts Shiori, You are the princess of the Taisho clan you will and cannot excape that. this is not about me being on you ass about your dressing habits. you are a

taiyoukai princess and you will act like one. Inuyasha said while handing her a pen and paper. "Write your mother she has been woried about you latly because you havent called her over a month." Inuyasha said in a annoyed voice.

"Won't stop calling huh?" Shiori said with a evil grin on her face. "I love seeing you so agravated you remind me of uncle sesshy daddy, Oh and by the way..." She paused while handing Inuyasha a document treaty. "Speaking of him."

Inuyasha grabbed the document out of her hands and opened it.

_My dear brother, _

_I am writing to inform you that I am bringing you dear neice Rin over to your mansion for a sleep over with Shiori._

_This here is a document that I would like you to sign saying that your gang will not attack me nor my daughter during her stay there._

_Now if we werent enemies I would see no need for this, so its manditory for you to sign this. I will have no one acumpany me to you_

_headquarters as long as you have your minions protecting her at all times, if she is harmed in any way I will kill you. well you have _

_three days to fax this to me._

_Your Brother,_

_Lord Sesshomaru._

"Wow he never fails to amuse me," Inuyasha said with a small smile on his face.

"Daddy you never did tell me what happend between you two that caused you to become enimies, It seems that when ever you are in the same room together your always nice but that totaly changes when we are battling together, why dad?" Shiori said with a small smile as she walked over to her dad and wrapped her arms around his neck knowing that the subject is hard to talk about. "That Kagome girl seems nice, Who is she?

"She is a new member of our gang and she might be able to help you with your miko powers" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"Why did she look so sad when I came in here?" Shiori said while sitting on her dads desk in front of him.

"Because I told her that we arn't together like she thought we were" Inuyasha said with a stern look on his face.

"Its because of me huh?" She said with her head bowed. "I'm sorry for over reacting daddy"

"Would you like me to be with her, I wont if you dont want me to." Inuyasha said while lifting her head to look at her eyes.

"Im sorry dad, you havnt been with anyone since mom left you and thats been over what...15 years, you should be with her if she makes you happy enough to even pay attention to her." She said with a happy smile on her face.

" ok then Shiori I will be if you think you'll be happy with a new mom." Inuyasha said while standing up and holding his hand to his daughter. "shall we go down stairs now?"

"Yes milord lets do this!" Shiori said with a devilish grin on her features.

(In the living room)

"Hey there Kagome whats wronge? Sango said while sitting down next to her. "Inuyasha huh?"

Kagome let out a soft gasp. "how did you.." was all she got out before she was cut off.

"Know? oh come on, you act like I didnt see what happend betwwen you,and Shiori. Don't take what she said seriously Kagome she was just upset. Inuyasha loves you and we all know it but if he just left you he'll come back in a minuet, I just sended Shiori in there to talk to him about you and there problems. Inuyasha is vary over protected of his baby girls feelings but that is to be expected after all, she is his only daughter right?" Sango said with a confedent smile on her face.

" Hey Sango, Don't take this the wrong way seeings how we just met and all, Why don't you and me battle it out?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Really? your like the only one who has ever challenged me into something like that." Sango said as she stood up.

"Yup, So you wanna?" Kagome said with her hand held out.

Sango smiled as she took Kagome's hand and shook it. "Met me in the battle gym in the west wing in 20 mkinuets and bring all you weapons ok"

Kagome smiled "yeah I have to get dressed in a different battle out fit of mine ok?" Kagome said while looking over her shoulder.

" Ok KAgome I have to as well, meet you there!" she yelled as she ran down one hall as Kagome ran up the stairs.

"Oh my god this is so cool, I have to tell every one, they have to watch this!" Miroku sqeaked as he ran thergh the Mansion screaming, "**kAGOME AND SANGO ARE GOING TO BATTLE EACH OTHER IN THE BATTLE GYM! COME AND WATCH IN 20 MINUETS AND DONT BE LATE!" **

"Dad did I just hear that Kasgome and Sango are gonna battle in the battle gym in 20 minuets?" Shiori said in a confused tone.

"Um yeah I think we did...What to got watch!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Lets go!" Shiori yelled as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started taking off to the gym.

A/n Sorry to leave you all like this but Ill post the new chapter later on today, ok? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. NMext chpter is gonna be about Sango and Kagome battleing it out and Sesshomaru ends up showing up in the midle of watching Shiori getting trained in the vary next chapter after this one. well see you all soon. JA!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. BAttle between Sango and Kagome

**Disclaimer: Never did and never will own them. **

**A/n: Sorry it took me a day or two to update but I had to baby sit and all... but yeah here is Chapter 13. so I hope you enjoy and PLZ REVIEW!**

**(Flash back)**

_" Hey Sango, Don't take this the wrong way seeings how we just met and all, Why don't you and me battle it out?" Kagome said with a smile. _

_"Really? your like the only one who has ever challenged me into something like that." Sango said as she stood up. _

_"Yup, So you wanna?" Kagome said with her hand held out. _

_Sango smiled as she took Kagome's hand and shook it. "Met me in the battle gym in the west wing in 20 mkinuets and bring all you weapons ok"_

_Kagome smiled "yeah I have to get dressed in a different battle out fit of mine ok?" Kagome said while looking over her shoulder. _

_" Ok KAgome I have to as well, meet you there!" she yelled as she ran down one hall as Kagome ran up the stairs._

_"Oh my god this is so cool, I have to tell every one, they have to watch this!" Miroku sqeaked as he ran thergh the Mansion screaming, "kAGOME AND SANGO ARE GOING TO BATTLE EACH OTHER IN THE BATTLE GYM! COME AND WATCH IN 20 MINUETS AND DONT BE LATE!" _

_"Dad did I just hear that Kasgome and Sango are gonna battle in the battle gym in 20 minuets?" Shiori said in a confused tone._

_"Um yeah I think we did...What to got watch!" Inuyasha exclaimed. _

_"Lets go!" Shiori yelled as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started taking off to the gym._

**(end of flash back)**

Chapter 13-Battle between Sango and Kagome

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom while looking at her new outfit she bought. It was a short silk Kimono that had neon green flames up the bottem and belled sleeves along with high heels that straped up her legs with lil strings. "Yup Kagome you maybe a priestess but no one knows that you quited" Kagome said in a dual whisper to her self.

"I wouldent be so sure bout that now Kagome" A smug voice said behind her.

Kagome sharply turned around to find Inuyasha standing in front of her with Shiori close to his side. "Inuyasha, Shiori?" Kagome said as she looked at the two hanyou's that seemed to both be in there true demon forms.

"Who are you!" Said the small demoness "And what do you want weith my gang!" Shiori yelled as she flexed her claws while Inuyasha growld a menising growl while licking his lips and walking up to Kagome and slowly leaning over to her ear, "You look good enough to eat Kagome" He growld out while licking her ear and then taking a step back before turning back to his formal self. "Come on Shiori lets leave her alone" Inuyasha said befor turning around and walking out the bathroom door.

"Ok dad here I come" Said shiori while turning aroung to face the door only to turn back around again. "good luck in your battle kagome your gonna need it and oh, don't worry bout your secret ok? It's safe with me and my father ok?"

"Yea sure, thanks" Kagome said silently while still in shock with the way her and Inuyasha looked not even 2 seconds ago. "what was that all about?" Kagome asked her self.

Kagome looked in the mirror before turning off the light and walking out of the bathroom and grabbed her katana's and bow and arrows befroe racing out her room and running past inuyasha and shiori to the gym.

"Dad?" shiori said while walking next to her father who still had his red eyes and other demonic features.

"what is it Shiori?" Inuyasha said as he slowly turned back to his formal self.

"What just happend back there, Like why did we transform?" Shiori asked while she stared at the floor.

"Because you felt as if you were being threatend. " Inuyasha said as they kept walking.

"What is there to threaten me? And why was it Kagome i was aiming my claws at daddy?" She asked in a confused voice.

"Because you found out that she was lieing about still being a priestess" Inuyasha said while putting his hand on her back and slightly rubbing his hand up and down to try and confort her.

"Why is it that you didnt feel threatend?" Shiori asked while swating her dad's hand away from her.

"Because I knew the whole time. She told me aklready, Don't worrie shiori she isnt a threat."Inuyasha said as he grabbed the door knob to the_ ProofRoom _."Now lets go in and watch the battle, shall we Princess Shiori?"

"But why did you transform as well?" Shiori asked while staring at her fathers hand.

"Because you felf as if something was going to hurt you and I get reslly fucking pissed off when you feel that way, Nothing threatens you when I'm around and remember that I marked you for a reason." Inuyasha said while looking at her shoulder. "So whenever your indanger just touch your shoulder and I'll be there ok?" "Now shall we?"

Shiori smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him into a hug then gently pushed him awayand then grabbed his hand and faced the door." Yes we shall Lord Inuyasha." Shiori then took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Dude what took you guys so long?" Koga yelled "Kagome just walk in the gym and the fight is about to begin. Koga yelled once more.

"I'm glad to see you to made up,"Said Ayamee sitting in front of Shippo and Koga.

(In the gym room)

KAgome looked around the gym and then seen a black window above the stadium. "Hey Sango? What it that up there?" she asked while looking up at the black box.

"Oh Kagome Thats is the Proof room. It protectagainst magin powers, weopons powers, bright lights, wind, fire, its bullet proof and also shatter proof.Inuyasha's wind scar and bokurayuha and my boomerang and of cours Miko powers. It was built so the gang can sit and watch the battle with out getting hurt. There up there as we speak." Sango said as she waved at the box.

"So then shall we get started?" Kagome said while holding her hand out.

"mmhmm" said Sango while shaking Kagome's hand. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings, May the best man er girl win.KAgome said while blushing at her lil slip up.

"Lets do this" Sango said as she swung her sword at Kagome who jumped dack three steps as Sango kept slashing at Kagome.

"Slow down Sango I was'nt expecting that!" Kagome said as she jumped back but only to have Sango cut Kagome's shoulder deeply and caused her to start bleeding badly. "Fine you asked for it." Kagome said as she jumped up and pulled out her Katana's and crossed them together to form an "x" and have a blue light slash out at her causeing Sango to fly into the wall behind her.

"How is that?" Kagome said with a smug look on her face.

"Not good enough, one of us have to either be to injured really badly or Unconscience either way I never lose!" Sango said as she jumper in the air. "Kirara!" Sango yelled as a fire feline flew to Sango and caused her to land softly on the cat, "kirara, meet Kagome, Kagome, meet Kirara" She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Hello Kirara!" Kagome yelled as a red light formed around her body as opend the palm of her hand and a red ball formed in her hand, Sango meet my Spirit Dagers, I can comand any element that I desire at the flick of a wrist. Kagome said while puting her hand out as ten dagers formed inside the fire ball as the fire ball turned blue and had electric bolts comming from it and her body glowed with a dark blue aura. "Electic Shock!" KAgome yelled as the dagers shot out at Sango and pinned her to the wall about 17ft in the air. KAgome then put her hand back down to her sides as Sango was shocked with electric bolt and the lights in the house started to flicker causeing Sango to scream in agony and force Miroku and Inuyasha out of there seats and down to the floor below. Kagome then realizes that she had gone to far. "Spirits return" Kagome yelled causing the dagers to pull out of Sango's flesh and go back into her hand and disapper.

"Sango!" Yelled Miroku as Inuyasha ran to Kagome.

"Are you mad, You could have fucking killed her!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as she stared in Sango's Direction with a blank face.

"Inuyasha she is fine, I also have spirit powers of illusion, Or Kitsune powers if you will, It was a trick to the body and mind to make her think she was being Shocked with over 1200 bolts of electricity, quite intreging don't you agree? Kagome said with an evil look in her eyes, Inuyasha then grabbed her by her shoulders and started to shake her body,

"Snap out of it Kagome!" Inuyasha Yelled as Kagome's eye widened in fear of what just happend.

"I think I need to go lay down, She said as she slowly walked to Sango's side, "How is she Miroku?" Kagome said as she slowly leaned over to touch Sango's shoulder.

"Get away from her Kagome," Miroku said as he swatted Kagome's hand away.

"Miroku" Whisperd Sango as she pushed Miroku away from her, "Kagome do you think you can help me stand?" Sango said with a smiole on her face.

"Sure Sango, Let me take you to your room ok?" Kagome said as she held her hand out to Sango.

"Bed sounds good right now. " She said as she got off the ground and slowy walked out of the gym with Kagome."

"Inuyasha, do you think it's ist safe to leave then to alone together?" Miroku said with a pissed off look.

"Miroku, You act like Kagome is someone who is gonna kill one of us, Trust me Miroku Sango will be fine, All she needs is some rest and she will be as good as new by morning," Inuyasha said as he slowly turned his back and walked out of the gym.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and stopped when he came to Sango's room and walked in. "Hery there Sango, you did great in there" He said as he patted Sango's shoulder.

"Inuyasha You sould be saying that to Kagome, She is the one who won, " Sango said as she looked back up at kagome.

"Sango you sould stop talking and get some well needed rest ok?" KAgome said in a sweet voice.

"Goodnight you two" Sango said as she slowly sliped into unconsciencness.

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked out of the room and into another room. "Um Inuyasha, Where are we?" Kagome said as she looked around in the red room with Jappenese symbols all over the walls that said Inuyasha on them.

"This is my room kagome, you look tired" Inuyasha said as he sat down on his bed, "Come and lay down, I promis Im not going to try anything he said as he pulled up the covers and got up and walked to his closet and pulled out another blanket for him.

"Ill be right back Inuyasha I have to go get changed," KAgome said with a small blush on her face as she watched Inuyasha take off his shirt.

"Ok Kagome" He said as he walked into the bathroom."Im going to take a shower"

"Ok then be right back, Kagome said as she ran for the door.

A/n: Hey there every one I hope you all liked this chapter, Im sorry I couldent update as fast as I said I would, I had to go some where, Well I will update as soon as possible ok? Ja!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Discovered feelings and Inuyasha is miss

_**Disclaimer: Ha! You wish!**_

_**A/n: See I told you my updates on my chapters were goanna be a lot faster huh? Well hope you like this chapter.**_

**_Chapter 14:_ Discovered feelings, and Inuyasha is missing.**

"This is my room Kagome, you look tired" Inuyasha said as he sat down on his bed, "Come and lay down, I promise I'm not going to try anything he said as he pulled up the covers and got up and walked to his closet and pulled out another blanket for him.

"Ill be right back Inuyasha I have to go get changed," Kagome said with a small blush on her face as she watched Inuyasha take off his shirt.

"Ok Kagome" He said as he walked into the bathroom."Im going to take a shower"

"Ok then be right back, Kagome said as she ran for the door.

Kagome then zipped down the hall to her room and locked the door and threw her back against it. "Was he kidding me!"? Kagome said as she slid her back down the door and started to look around her room. "Wow My room is a mess and I still haven't put my bed up" Kagome said as she slowly pushed herself to her feet. "I'm too tired to fix and lift that heavy bed right now" Kagome whined. "I guess I'm going to sleep with Inuyasha then." Kagome said as she pulled out her box of clothes that has all her nightgowns and pajama's in it.

Kagome opened up the box and pulled out a baby blue silk pajama outfit the had butterflies all over it that said "_baby girl"_ all over them with a silk tank top to go with it that had a butterfly with baby girl in the middle. "This is goanna have to do for now." Kagome said as she slowly changed into her pajamas and fished out her dark blue Kimono robe out of the bottom of the box and walk out her room and walked into Inuyasha, not noticing that he was completely naked in front of the door.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Kagome yelled as she slammed the door shut and sat up against the wall. _"Oh my god he is so huge!" _Kagome's mind screamed as she shook the thoughts away from her mind. The door slowly opened to have Inuyasha stick his head out of it and look down at Kagome.

"There you are!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he held his hand out to Kagome and pulled her off the floor. "You goanna be ok?" Inuyasha said as he opened up the bedroom door a lil more so Kagome could walk in.

"Yeah I'm goanna be ok" Kagome said as she sat down on the bed. "You don't mind if I sleep by the wall do you?" Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha, who had an evil glare in his eyes. "I don't like the way your looking at me" Kagome said as she slowly inched away from him, which caused Inuyasha to burst out laughing,

"You don't trust anyone do you Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Not really?" Kagome said as she blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry" Kagome said as she looked down at her hands.

"It's ok Kag's, no sweat!" Inuyasha said as he looked at her. "Well you trust me enough to be I the same room as me" Inuyasha said as he put a arm around Kagome's waist and another hand around her neck and pull her into a soft kiss while slowly lowering her to the bed and pushing her up to the pillow. Kagome threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Inuyasha let out a small moan as he broke the kiss leaving them both gasping for air.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome softly whispered between gasps.

"Yeah?' Inuyasha said as he put him head on her shoulder.

"What are you feelings for me?" Kagome said as she slowly pushed Inuyasha off her so she could sit up.

"I'm not quiet sure."Inuyasha said as he slowly turned his head to face the window, "I really haven't been with anyone since Shiori was born." Inuyasha said as his eyes slowly tiered.

"Why what happened?" Kagome said as she turned Inuyasha's head to face her.

"She committed suicide then betrayed me to be with Naraku's gang." Inuyasha said in a low growl as he slowly remembered what happened.

"You don't have to say anything else, I understand" Kagome said as she pulled Inuyasha into another hug. Inuyasha then tightened his grip on Kagome and pulled back so he could capture her lips once more. Inuyasha slowly kissed down Kagome's neck and started to move her shirt aside until Kagome reached up and grabbed his hand. "Inuyasha please stop, I'm not ready for this yet." Kagome said as she let go of his hand as Inuyasha pushed off of her.

"Sorry" Inuyasha said as he slowly moved from on top of her to right next to her.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, but its just like I said before I barley even know who you are and maybe we should get to know each other before we do any of. Well you know." Kagome said while blushing as she buried her head into his chest, which made Inuyasha smile.

"I know what your saying, and don't worry Kagome, we can take as much time as you like ok?" Inuyasha said as he combed out her hair with his claws.

Kagome let out a long yawn and smiled as she slowly looked up at Inuyasha, which made him smile even more. "Ok Inuyasha." Kagome said as she kissed him on the lips once more. "Thank you for understanding" Kagome said as she placed her head back down on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Your welcomed my Kagome" Inuyasha said a he pulled Kagome closer and fell asleep as well.

(Morning time!")

Kagome woke up to a bright light shining in her eyes as she struggled to open them but only slam her eyelids shut once more. "Damnit!" Kagome yelled out as she placed Inuyasha's pillow over her head until it dawned on her that he wasn't next to her at that moment. " Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to her self as she looked around the room, but only to see no one was there. Kagome sat up when the door cracked open.

"Hello?" Said a voice similar to Sango's. "Inuyasha are you in here?" She said as she fully walked into the room to see Kagome sitting in Inuyasha's bed. "Kagome?" Sango said with a vary confused look on her face. "What are you doing in here?" She yelled.

"Umm I was asked to sleep in here by Inuyasha. Is that a bad thing?" Kagome said as she slowly went to stand but sunk back in bed when she saw a vary pissed Sango approached the bed. "Sango?" Kagome said as she saw Sango wrap her hands round her thought with her small hands.

"Kagome!" Said Miroku as he busted through the door and pushed Sango away. "Kagome are you Ok?"

"Umm yeah, just confused." Kagome said as she stared at Sango who was on the ground balling her eye's out. "Did something happen?" Kagome asked as she looked down at Miroku cradling Sango in his arms.

"We haven't seen Inuyasha all morning and we got a call from Sesshomaru saying that you ordered someone a month ago to kill Inuyasha. Is there something that you never told us before" Miroku yelled as he held Sango tighter.

"I rather not discuss it right now, but we need to find him right now!" Kagome ordered as she jumped out of bed and started to walk past Sango but to be stopped when a hand grabbed her leg. "Sango?" Kagome said as she knelt down to eye level.

"I will set out a search party that will follow your orders but if we find him in any harm that has anything to do with you," Said Sango in a murderous voice. "Then I will personally kill you!" Sango said before turning to look up at Miroku.

"Shh don't worry Sango…We will find him don't worry." Miroku said as he slowly helped Sango to her feet.

"Kagome turned her head and slowly retreated out the door. _'What are they talking about…why would I harm Inuyasha?' _Kagome thought to her self. '_I would never do such a thing, unless_….'"I hope that's not what they meant!"Kagome yelled as she ran to her room and pulled out a box that she hasn't opened in a few months, she then pulled out a manila folder and ruffled threw her documents when she came to a stop. "Oh my god!" Kagome said shocked as she jumped up and threw the paper on the floor, and ran to her other box of clothes that has mostly her priestess outfits in it.

Kagome pulled the same red and white priestess outfit she had on the day she met Inuyasha and the gang but only it was just a different one but same design. She then threw it on and grabbed the paper off the floor and folded it up and put it in her black leather trench coat and put that on, and ran down the stairs after combing her hair to find Miroku and the gang all waiting for her.

"I know where he is, but if he is not there then he is in no danger at all." Kagome said as she got glares from every one except Miroku.

"Then lets go!" Miroku said while throwing Kagome a set of keys,

"What are these for?" Kagome said while fingering the keys in her hand.

"Can you ride a street motorcycle?" Miroku said while walking past her.

"Um yeah" Kagome said as she got a cold stair from him after every one left the room, and walked up to her causing Kagome to back away in retreat. "You know huh?" Kagome said as she sat down on the couch.

"Your lucky I'm the only one who dose Know Kagome, I'm not goanna make you tell me the rest until we find Inuyasha." Miroku said as he helped Kagome to her feet, now lets go, I still have to show you where your bike is that Inuyasha assigned you." Miroku said as he walked out the house with Kagome following suit.

Kagome and Miroku slowly walked into the garage until they came to a stop in front of a black bike with neon green flames on the front and back. "Oh my" Kagome said as she ran her fingers along the seat. "She is beautiful," Kagome said as she looked at Miroku.

"So you into bikes I see." Miroku said with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? Bikes, Cars, Trucks, you name it I can fix and redesign the baby!" Kagome said as her smile slowly faded. "We must start going, if we want to make it there in time Kagome said as she slowly climbed on top the bike and putting the key in the ignition and slowly starting her (the bike) up and taking off down the drive way and stopping so every one can follow.

"Ok you heard her let's go!" Miroku said as he went ahead of the others to get to Kagome. "Oh here Kagome I took the liberty to get you a gun and your other weapons put on the bike." Miroku said as he handed Kagome a gun and watched her put it on the inside of her short trench coat along with her other "real" spirit daggers that were much similar to her "illusion" ones.

"Thanks Miroku!" Kagome said as she looked behind her to see her sword and bow strapped to the bike. "We need to get going now," Kagome said as she drove off down the street into some alley while the gang was hot on her tail"

"_I can't believe he knows!" _Kagome said as she pulled out her cell phone and hit auto dial.

_Ring ring ring "_ Who the fuck is this?" Said an angry voice on the phone.

"Its Kagome Ayumi! Who the fuck did you think it was?" Kagome yelled as she slowed her speed on her bike as she waited for the others to catch up.

"Yo! Kag's! What hanging baby! Ayumi said in a cherry voice.

"Not much, do you remember that bust we were goanna do on that Inuyasha gang?" Kagome said as she started to take off again when she saw Miroku and the others catching up to her.

"Yeah, I told the girl's to not go on with it because you ordered us to dismiss it because you were hopping to get them to become our allies, Why Kag's is something wrong?"

"You can say that again, I'm a new member of there gang and my secret seemed to get out about me being with the you guys and that we planned to take Inuyasha's gang out and now Inuyasha is missing, And that bust was supposed today in 5 minuets. And I'm calling to ask you if you can please help us find him," Kagome said as she jumped a fence and stopped the bike to unlock it from the other side.

"Sure Kagome! Where are you now? Ayumi said as she called the gang to the living room.

"I'm on the west side of town and I'm heading to the north. Kagome said as she sat down on her bike holding her hand up to wait for Miroku and the others to tell them to stop for a sec.

"Ok Kag's we will meet you at the north alright? Ayumi said as she put on her coat and signaled about three people to follow her to the garage.

"Arigato Ayumi-sama" Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

(With Ayumi)

Ayumi looked up at the others who stared at her. "What are we doing?" said a girl that looked like Kagome but had really short hair.

"Were are goanna help Kagome find her puppy Yuka." Said Ayumi while getting on her bike that was black with neon blue dragons all over it.

"You talked to Kagome!" Yuka screamed in excitement. "Is she ok? What did she want? And who is her puppy? Yuka asked as she jumped up and down.

"Calm down!" Ayumi yelled. "Kagome seems to be in a bind with the Inu-youkai gang and she needs our help to find the leader who came up missing this morning.

"Kagome is in the Inu-youkai gang now!" yelled a girl with hair to her shoulders.

"Yes Eri, Kagome is now with Inu-youkai's but she is still our ally and we shall assist" Ayumi said as she started her bike. "Now Lets get going before we are late!" And with that she drove off.

(With Kagome)

"Kagome why did you stop?" Miroku asked as he got off his bike and walked to Kagome.

"I just now talked to my gang if you will and their goanna help us find him and yes they know who he is. They helped me track him down a few months ago until I told them that it would be useless to fight you and hopefully I can get both of our gangs to become allies." Kagome said as she jumped back on her bike. "Don't worry Miroku, they wont harm him unless I gave the order, and I wouldn't" And then she drove off. "Were heading north!" Kagome yelled before she came to the end of the alley and turned the corner.

Miroku jumped on his bike an was about to take off until Sango showed up next to him. "You think we can trust her?" Sango said as she looked at Miroku in the eyes.

"I think we can" Miroku said with a smile on his features as he started his bike and drove off with the rest of the gang right behind him. '_I sure hope we can that is' _Miroku thought.

**A/n: Hello my fellow viewers! I really hope you like this chapter. I sure took me a while to write it. But yeah Im gonna update as soon as Friday so enjoy! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. A Confused Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: Ha! You wish!**

**A/n: I love leaving cliffies because if I don't people wont want to read anymore. Lol. I would like to take this time to thank my viewers. **

**InuDemoness89**

_Tsubaki's apperentice_

**Vampire Seakra**

_InudemonKagome14_

**Lunar heart crystal **

**Thank you all for being there to read my stories and I love you all vary much. Even the ones who like to say my story sucks. I really hope you all enjoy my future chapters and I'll try my best to write this to the fullest extent to your liking, like I said I'm new at this whole author thing and so I try my best. Well here is the next chapter. So sit back relax and enjoy the chappie!**

**Chapter 15, - A Confused Inuyasha**

"I just now talked to 'my gang' if you will and their goanna help us find him and yes they know who he is. They helped me track him down a few months ago until I told them that it would be useless to fight you and hopefully I can get both of our gangs to become allies." Kagome said as she jumped back on her bike. "Don't worry Miroku, they wont harm him unless I gave the order, and I wouldn't" And then she drove off. "Were heading north!" Kagome yelled before she came to the end of the alley and turned the corner.

Miroku jumped on his bike and was about to take off until Sango showed up next to him. "You think we can trust her?" Sango said as she looked at Miroku in the eyes.

"I think we can" Miroku said with a smile on his features as he started his bike and drove off with the rest of the gang right behind him. '_I sure hope we can that is' _Miroku thought.

"Come on then if we want to keep an eye on her" Sango said as she drove off to follow closely to Kagome.

Kagome looked in her rear view mirror to see Sango closing in behind her then let out a long sigh as Sango got to be right next to her.

"Kagome!" Yelled Sango as they both started to increase their speeds on the bikes.

"What!" Kagome said as she turned to look at her while slowing down slightly.

"Do you know where Inuyasha is? Or are you just going on instincts?" Sango said as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Sango what exactly happened?" Kagome asked as she turned and sighed once again as she stared at the road. "Sango I didn't tell anyone cause I knew that once something happened to Inuyasha you would all look at me." Kagome said as she turned and looked at Sango in the eye as they both came to a small stop to wait for everyone else. "Sango I would never harm anyone unless I was forced to, the day I ran into your gang I had but no choice but to enter fear with your battle with Naraku simply because he was the one threatening me, then Inuyasha tried to challenge me into fighting, I felt as if, if I walked away from his challenge he would have killed me either way. I was being threatened into the situation that I did not want to be in, If Inuyasha would have never challenged me I would be at home right now." Kagome said in a low voice with her head down.

"Have you ever heard of a demon lord named Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she looked over to face the Kagome once more.

"The name sounds so familiar, Its been said that he is the original leader of Naraku's gang but Naraku keeps trying to over throw him from the name but the gang members seem to know better and stick with Sesshomaru cause they know what will happen if they don't, Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother, he is clod hearted and doesn't seem to talk a lot." Kagome said in a '_matter a factly' _voice.

"And you would know all that because?" Sango said as she tilted her head to get a better look at Kagome's face.

"Because I was with them for a few and left, along with Sesshomaru's help" Kagome said as a smile appeared on her lips. "Yeah he was great" Kagome finished with a small, sigh.

"So you and Sesshomaru were an Item?" Sango said as she got back onto her bike as well as Kagome.

"No not really, we just understood each other in a strange way, I helped him with his daughter Rin while I was in the gang, speaking of which where is Shiori?" Kagome ask as her eye's got wide.

"Um I dunno let me ask Miroku." Sango said as she turned around.

As if on queue Miroku pulled up right next to Sango and Kagome, "Hey girls, something wrong?" Miroku said as he stared at the too wide-eyed girls for a moment.

"Miroku where is Shiori?" Kagome said as she looked at Sango and back at Miroku.

"Actually I haven't seen her all morning, why?" Miroku asked as he slowly reached over and groped Sango's ass.

"MIROKU,YOU PERVERT!" Sango yelled as she backhanded him across the face leaving a red handprint.

"Sango dose Inuyasha ever take Shiori anywhere with him other then to battles or the store?" Kagome asked as she tapped on Sango's shoulder.

"Um yeah, I heard that Shiori was going to have a sleep over with Rin… at… the…. man…Sion…to…night" she said as she kept pausing at the end. "HOLY SHIT!" yelled Sango as she took off onto her bike and took a right at the stoplight that was a block away from Kagome and Miroku and the others.

"What has gotten into her?" Kagome asked a lil confused then it dawned on her. "Ohhh So Shiori and Inuyasha are at Sesshomaru's place with Rin then…Sango what up!" Kagome yelled as she sped down the street leaving Miroku still puzzled.

"Women!" Miroku said with a sigh.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha and Shiori both walked threw a hall while closely following Rin to Sesshomaru's study,

"Uncle Inuyasha is Rin going with you to the mansion with you and Shiori tonight?" Rin asked in her normal cheery voice.

"Yeah but I need to talk to your dad bout that right now at the moment." Inuyasha said as he looked down at Shiori and grabbed her hand, causing look up at him and smile. _'Hmm_ _she has been quiet all day, I wonder what's on her mind, is she scared of Sesshomaru?' _Inuyasha thought as he turned his head to look forward.

"Thanks dad" Shiori said as he looked back up at him.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked in a puzzled voice.

"Baka" Shiori said as she stared forward. "For being here to comfort me" Shiori whispered as Rin didn't hear them.

"Oh," Inuyasha said while nodding his head and letting go of Shiori's hand.

"Uncle yasha! Rin has brought you here to daddy's office now Rin should go before Rin gets yelled at again." Rin said with her head down as she walked away.

"Poor Kid" Inuyasha said as she knocked on the door to the study but only to hear someone yell. "Come in Inuyasha and Shiori"

Inuyasha and Shiori both walked in but only to have the door shut behind then, which caused Shiori to jump in surprise.

"Hello my dear brother" Said Sesshomaru in a cold voice as he sat in his chair with his back to both of them as he looked out the window. "What has brought you here today?"

Shiori walked passed Inuyasha and sat down in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "We came here to take Rin back with us for the night." Shiori before Sesshomaru turned around in his chair to face the girl, Shiori stood up and bowed to him in respect.

"Ahh yes now I remember, Inuyasha you never faxed me the paper" said Sesshomaru with a small frown on his face.

"Yeah I know that, my fax machine broke and I didn't have time to fix it so we brought it personally" Said Inuyasha as he pulled the paper from his shirt and threw it onto his desk, No can we tell the girl to pack so we can go home I'm sort of in a hurry." Inuyasha said as she leaned against the wall.

"Sure after you tell me why I should trust you" Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked to Inuyasha.

"Because I would never let anything happen to as I would not let anyone touch Shiori, same rules go for any other kid that come into my house, you know that" Inuyasha said as he walked up to Shiori.

"Ok fine, how long to you plan on keeping her?" Said Sesshomaru as he opened the door to the study.

"A day or four" Inuyasha said as he looked down at Shiori who nodded at his statement.

"I wont be here for three days, so you think you can keep her a lil longer?" Sesshomaru said as he turned towards the two.

"Sure not a prob. Now can you please tell her that she can pack now so we can go now?" Inuyasha whined.

"Whatever" Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door and up the hall. "RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled as his voice echoed threw the whole mansion and Shiori to cover her sore ears.

"Owie" Shiori whispered causing both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to look at her. "What?"

Both guys turned their head to see Rin coming down the stairs with a long red and black beaded dress along with her small markings that match Sesshomaru's but only the strips were royal blue and her crescent was red. And a small silver jeweled crown on her head and black leather jacket.

"Talk about your royal head case" Shiori whispered as Inuyasha turned to her and growled her to stop with her disrespect.

"Shiori come here" Said Sesshomaru as he turned to her growling at her leaving Shiori to back away from him and turn but only to have Inuyasha grab her and turn her back to Sesshomaru.

Shiori turned and walked to Sesshomaru and bowed to him with her forehead touching the floor. "Sorry lord Sesshomaru, please don't hurt me." Shiori said as she looked up at him with a stern look on her face that said _'like I'm scared of you ha!' _

Sesshomaru growled at Shiori but stopped when Rin got to the bottom of the stairs. "You grabbed your gun right?" Sesshomaru asked Rin as she stared at Shiori on the floor then back at her dad. "Yup so I'll see you soon right?" Rin asked as she turned to look back at Shiori then her dad. "Shiori you may stand" Rin said as she winked at her dad.

"Sure I won't get whipped with his poison whip" Shiori muttered as Inuyasha pulled her from the ground.

"What was that Shiori?" Sesshomaru asked as he heard her mumbling something but didn't catch what she was saying.

"Nothing your majesty" Shiori said as she dusted her self off.

Rin looked at Shiori and giggled at her cousins antics. "Can we go now?" Shiori asked ash she gave he dad a hug and walked next to Inuyasha and smiled. "Thank you uncle yasha for taking away from here for the week I really appreciate it.

"No problem." Inuyasha said as he took Rin's bag and the tree walked out after Inuyasha said his farewells to his brother and jumped on his bike as Shiori jumped on her's and Rin ran to the garage and pulled her out and then the three drove off.

Inuyasha and the other two girls drove about 7 blocks from Sesshomaru's until Inuyasha ran into Sango and Kagome. "What the hell are you two doing here?" Inuyasha yelled after they stopped but only for Inuyasha to see that the whole gang was there as well. "Ok someone better start talking."

"Hold on!" Kagome said as she picks up her cell phone that started ringing. "Hello?" Kagome said into the phone.

"Yo Kagome! Where are you? Were all here but your not." Said Ayami in worried tone.

"Its ok I found him," Kagome said as she turned her back to Inuyasha and the others. That is till Rin noticed her.

"KAGOME!" Rin yelled as she jumped up and hugged Kagome.

"OK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! SOMEONE BETTER START TALKING OR I'M GONNA START RIPPING EVERYONE'S HEAD OFF!" Inuyasha yelled out while Shiori and the other demons their covered there ears.

A/n: Um I hopped you like that chapter, funny huh? Well I'll be backing soon to update.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. A beating and an Intamate moment

**Disclaimer: Ha! You wish!**

**A/n: Hello every one out there! Hope you all had a great forth of July weekend, I did. So lets get on with the story shall we? I renewed this chapter now it has the full lemon in side. enjoy!**

**Caution: Lemon content in the end... you have been warned!**

* * *

**Chapter 16- A beating and an Intamate moment**

"OK WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! SOMEONE BETTER START TALKING OR I'M GONNA START RIPPING EVERYONE'S HEAD OFF!" Inuyasha yelled out while Shiori and the other demons their covered there ears.

In the Mansion)

"Ok let me get this straight, you dumb asses thought I was set up by Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as if he didn't believe his ears.

Sango and Miroku both looked down in shame and slowly nodded. "Yes milord we did" they both said in unison.

"Hmm, Well I think you too should get out of my sight before I tear you to shreds," Inuyasha said clearly then tuned to Kagome who had said nothing the whole ride home and the past hour the been at the Mansion. "Kagome, do you have any reason for why they would think that?" Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I guess but I really don't want to talk about it right now if that's ok with you my lord?" Kagome asked as she stood and bowed. "I'm a lil tired I'm gonna head back to bed if it's ok with you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked up to him.

"You can go back to my room if you want, I'm gonna send some people here to repaint and design your room to your liking ok?" Inuyasha said as he put a claw finger under her chin and had he look him in the eyes.

"That will be fine thanks, I'll talk to you later then, Sorry for all the confusion I have given you this morning." Kagome said as she looked down at the floor away from Inuyasha's eyes.

"Vary well then" Inuyasha said while Kagome held her head down and walked up to Inuyasha's room and flopped down onto the bed and started crying.

(In the living room)

"Yo, Inuyasha do you think she can be trusted?" Koga asked as she flinched when Inuyasha turned and gave him a murderous look.

"Why do you ask?" Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"Oh because u-um we found out that you were missing cause Kagome is or was the gang leader of the Saber's and she was planning an attack on us but declined from her decision."

"Oh? Is that why Sango attacked Kagome then?" Inuyasha asked Koga as Ayame slowly stood up and backed away while trusting her instincs that she was in danger.

"Inuyasha, we had no idea about you going to Sesshomaru's, why didn't you leave a note or something?" Ayame asked as she sat down on the love seat across the room.

Inuyasha let out and irritated growl and stood up and walked to the front door and pulled off a piece of paper. "What do you thing this is Ayame?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Look Inuyasha don't punish her it wasn't her fault" Koga said as he stood up and moved between Inuyasha and Ayame's bodies.

(In Inuyasha's room)

Kagome laid on the bed slightly crying until she heard Inuyasha yelling at who sounded like Ayame, she slowly stood out of bed and walked back down the stairs and into the living room, there she stood and watched Inuyasha holding a piece of paper that was 'his note' and shoved it in Ayame's face, then she saw Koga stand between the two.

Inuyasha slowly pushed Koga out of the way and took one more step towards Ayame and Koga jumped off the floor and ran towards Inuyasha claws and all until Kagome walked into Koga's way and p8ulled Inuyasha and Ayame out of the way then turned back around and drop kicked Koga.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOPO ALREADY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha looked down at Koga and started laughing.

"Holy shit that was funny, Koga you just got drop kicked by a girl. Hahaha" Inuyasha said as he laughed historically which caused Kagome and Ayame to follow suit.

Miroku and Sango walked into the room as so did the rest of the gang and all laughed at Koga even more when his face lit up red from embarrassment.

"Shut your mouth its not fucking funny you guys!" Koga yelled as he got up and dusted him self off.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit before turning to face Kagome who was still giggling, "Hey Kagome I need to have a word with you now!" Inuyasha growled into Kagome's ear.

Kagome stopped laughing and look down at the floor. "Ok lets go" Kagome said as Inuyasha grabbed her arm in a painful way which cause Kagome to wince and make a soft cry and walked past every one who stared at the oddly.

"Think he is gonna hurt her?" Miroku asked Sango who looked down and nodded. "Lets hope he restrains him self" Miroku sighed.

Every one looked up at the ceiling when they herd a glass object break and heard thumping and tumbling then every thing got quiet for 5 minuets until they all herd Kagome let out a ghastly scream that made ever one run up stairs.

(In Inuyasha's room)

"Kagome you better start explaining every thing now!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled Kagome's left arm out of place, which caused her to scream in pain before he threw her back into the wall.

Kagome fell to the floor and landed on her back and looked up at Inuyasha with terrified eyes. "Inuyasha please stop hurting me," Kagome whispered as Inuyasha picked Kagome up by her neck.

"Tell me what you are doing with the saber's Now! and who sent you here?" Inuyasha yelled into Kagome's face before he threw her across the room and went to go pick her back up until the door swung open.

"Inuyasha leave her alone she did nothing wrong!" Miroku yelled as he moved so Sango could run in the room and pick Kagome up.

"Miroku her pulse is slowing down." Sango said as she moved Kagome's hair from her face.

"Then get her in the other room fast!" Miroku yelled as she moved closer to Inuyasha, after Sango left the room Miroku pulled out his gun and pointed it at Inuyasha.

"You gonna shoot me now?" Inuyasha asked with an evil grin.

"Not if you calm down and relax" Miroku said as she lowered the gun and walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand onto his shoulder. "Sit down and relax ok?" Miroku said as he sat down on Inuyasha's bet

Inuyasha turned and looked at the ex-monk with sad eyes, "I can't stop hurting her" Inuyasha whispered.

"Why do you show so much hate to her Inuyasha, I know you don't trust a lot of people but then if you didn't trust her then why let her join our gang?"

"I don't get that either, I don't know what it is with her but she is just so peaceful to have around" Inuyasha said as he looked back down at the monk who nodded.

"Your in love with her then" Miroku said as he stood back up. "Now that you know this stop hiding it and prove it to her."

Inuyasha nodded and ran out of the room.

(With Sango)

Sango looked down at the terrified Kagome and grabbed a cloth and folded it and put it in Kagome's jaw. "Here Kagome bit on this." Sango instructed as Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Sango grabbed Kagome's dislocated arm and pushed it back in place, which caused Kagome to jump off the table and let out a loud scream.

Inuyasha then walked into the room seeing Kagome scream and fall forwards as she past out. Inuyasha then jumped and caught her before she hit the ground. "Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha asked only to get no response.

"Inuyasha let her go" Sango said as she moved a step away from the hanyou.

"She is fine Sango Inuyasha won't hurt her anymore ok?" Miroku said as he walked into the room and up to Sango and put his hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha looked up at Sango as he stood up and turned his back to them and began to walk away from the room only to stop in the door way. "It's none of my business Sango but didn't Miroku tell me that you were planning on killing Kagome this morning while she was still in bed for my absence? Sango you would have killed her, and find me walking in the door with my daughter and Rin by my side, now tell me, who do you think is more dangerous? Inuyasha smirked when he saw Sango lean onto Miroku's shoulder and start crying. "I rest my case" and with that he walked out.

Inuyasha walked down the hall and to his room and shut the door. He then walked over to his bed and softly laid Kagome down only to have her body slowly rise off the mattress with a pink and purple light round her. "She must be healing her self" Inuyasha said as he walked over to his radio and turned on System Of a Down Sugar.

**The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray, (sugar) **

Inuyasha smiled and turned around to face Kagome again. Who was sitting up in bed and opened her eyes to look up at him and grin. "What?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to the bed and sat down.

"Oh nothing you seemed to be enjoying this song." Kagome said with a smile on her face before she leaned over and kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

**Well I'm not there all the time you know  
Some people, some people, some people,  
Call it insane, yeah they call it insane, (sugar)  
I play Russian roulette everyday, a man's sport,  
With a bullet called life, yeah called life, (sugar)  
You know that every time I try to go  
Where I really want to be,  
It's already where I am,  
Cause I'm already there…. (Sugar)  
**

Inuyasha depend the kiss and pulled away and hugged Kagome close to him and lay down with Kagome's head over his heart. Kagome snuggled closer. "I'm sorry Inuyasha for not telling you about me being with the saber's I thought that if I told you, you would have killed me." Kagome whispered.

**The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray, (sugar)  
**

"Your right Kagome, I would have done worse then what I have" Inuyasha whispered as he put a claw finger under her chin and smiled, "So start explaining, I won't hurt you anymore." Inuyasha said before he kissed Kagome once more and smiled at her flushed face.

**I got a gun the other day from Sako,  
It's cute, small, fits right in my pocket,  
Yeah, right in my pocket, (sugar)  
My girl, you know,  
she lashes out every sometimes,  
And I just fucking kick her,  
and then ooh baby, she's O.K. (sugar)  
People are always chasing me down,  
Trying to push my face to the ground,  
Where all they really want to do,  
Is suck out my mother fucking brains, my brains (sugar).**

"Ok I was there leader until just recently, I quitted them because I felt as if I owed it to myself to get away from that life for a lil while and see my family, but that's when they called me and told me about my parents death. They have been there by my side the whole time and when ever I was having hard times, I'm still there leader but right now my place is being kept safe by my friend Ayumi, Who has been my friend since kinder garden." Kagome said as she looked up at Inuyasha who looked down at her and nodded for her to go on.

**The kombucha mushroom people,  
Sitting around all day,  
Who can believe you,  
Who can believe you,  
Let your mother pray, (sugar)**

Kagome smiled then took a deep breath then continued. "Well before I left the gang we were tracking a hanyou down so we could kill him and take over his gang, which was you, We were also talking to Naraku and Sesshomaru on the subject, They said it would have been a one-sided battle and that we would lose against you, but If I slept with there leader we would have an alliance and would attack when the time was right." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gulped.

"And?" Inuyasha said as his eyebrow rose.

**I sit, in my desolate room, no lights, no music,  
Just anger, I've killed everyone,  
I'm away forever, but I'm feeling better,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
Fuck you, it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
How do I feel, What do I say,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away,  
In the end it all goes away.**

"And I declined on the deal cause I am still a virgin and although I quitted being a priestess I vowed not to have sex unless that person and me were in love enough to perform such acts." Kagome said as she blushed.

"Well that sucks" Inuyasha said sarcastically which made Kagome laugh out loud. Which made Inuyasha turn his head and look away from her while blushing.

"Aww Inuyasha wants to fuck me, how sweet." Kagome laughed even harder when she seen Inuyasha's face turn even darker.

Inuyasha grinned and rolled her off him while pinning her to the bed with her hands over her head. Kagome instantly fell silent. "What? Not funny any more huh?" Inuyasha grinned then leaned down to Kagome's ear. "But Kagome I love you" Inuyasha whispered and pulled away to look in her eyes, Kagome smiled and leaned up to give Inuyasha a heated his on the lips, Inuyasha moaned and began placing kisses along her jaw one to her neck.

"Inuyasha please not now" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha started to pull at Kagome's outfit and stopped.

"If that's what you want." Inuyasha said as he sat up and smiled. "I can wait longer if that's what you want, I'm in no kind of a hurry." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Kagome stared at him for a few moments then pulled him back down into a heated kiss. "I do want it but I'm scared" Kagome said after she broke the kiss.

"I'll be genital ok?" Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome sit up and started looking at the window while biting her lip.

"You promise?" Kagome said as she continued to look out the window.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body onto his making her straddle him. "I promise. You want top so you can control the pace?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly kissed her neck.

Kagome moaned and shook her head no,

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked while he continued to kiss her neck.

"Cause I don't know what to do." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha's ear and begun to nibble on them, causing Inuyasha to gasp and pin her down onto the mattress and slam his erection into his crotch

"You should stop that Kagome" Inuyasha grinned as he started to rip off her clothing but stops when she grabs his arm. "What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her.

"Oh nothing besides that your going a lil fast." Kagome mused at him when she saw his mouth drop.

"Your not fair!" Inuyasha whimpered. Pushing her back towards the mattress he continued to kiss her and also began to run his hands up and down her body. Consequently Kagome found the hem of his shirt putting her hands underneath it, running her hands up and down his bare back, loving the feel of his skin.

Groaning at the featherlike touches she was giving him he laid her conpleatly out on the bed with her hair fanned out behind her. Ripping her shirt off she muttered a protest but that was stopped when he unclasped her bra and started to kiss one breast while massaging the other. Moaning she arched her back off the bed brushing her body against his arousal.

"Inuyasha please.." she pleaded

"Please what?" he replied in between kisses.

Moving lower he took off her skirt and took a minute to take her all in. During this time Kagome decided that he had too many clothes on and began to lift his shirt off. Grinning he helped her take it off and continued where he left off. Kissing her inner thighs he made his way to her center only lightly brushing his fingers over making Kagome gasp. Getting rid of her panties and the rest of her outfit he finally saw her completely naked and felt himself harden even more. Distracted by her beauty.

Kagome started tugging at his pants and then finally got them off. His boxers soon followed and Kagome saw him in his glory and blushed. "well that's nice" Kagome said as she turned her head away from him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked again as he looked down then back up at her and raised and eyebrow again. "What? Too big?" Kagome blushed even more then nodded. Inuyasha smiled and continued torchering her. Then starts positioning himself over her until she grabs his arm. "Kagome, please, I want to be inside you" He pleads.

Whimpering she looks up into his eyes and takes a deep breath and smiles slightlt as he takes her hands and holding them above her head, he uses his other hand to guide his member into her body.

Kissing her face he says "This will hurt baby" and pushes himself in.

Wincing a tear runs down her face at the pain since he is so large. After a brief moment of allowing her to adjust she moves her hips against him to let him know it's alright. Grunting he slides out and thrusts back in sharply causing her to moan in pleasure. Picking up speed he thrusts in and out of her unable to stop himself.

Groaning again he takes her hips and angles them upwards to be able to get deeper into her as he grinds into her even faster.

"Inuyasha…Faster" Kagome moans out.

Taking note of her request he slams into her making the headboard bang into the wall each time he enters her. The only sounds echoing in the room are that of Kagome and Inuyasha moaning and panting. Wrapping her legs around his waist he quickens his pace as he feels his member throbbing inside her tight walls.

Growling his pleasure he feels himself about to release and reaches between them to rub her. Hearing her scream his name in pleasure as she climaxes he thrusts a few more times. Then finally he climaxes himself.

Collapsing onto the bed next to her not wanting to crush her, he pulls out and cuddles up next to her.

"I love you" Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as she tightend her grip around his waist with her arms.

"I love you to Inuyasha" Kagome whispered before falling to sleep.

**A/n Hey there sorry to leave it here but I'm still thinking on how I want this to go ok? Ja! **

_**Review please!**_


	17. kagome's trans4mation

_**Disclaimer: I wish I own them but sadly I don't. Sorry people. **_

_**A/n: I would like to talk this time to thank my reviewers and fans. (If there is any out there) lol. But yeah. Here they are! **_

_**Inudemoness84**_

_**Inuyashas2hotmiko **_

_**Inuyasha4ever1**_

_**Inudemonkagome14**_

_**Anime-lover-forever2007**_

_**PNB**_

_**Trixy1997**_

_**And if I forgot anyone on my list then you should have reviewed . **_

_**Important Note!**_

_**I wanted to tell you all that I might not update in a couple of weeks. I am moving tomorrow and it might take a while to get situated and all. But I promise that once we get our Internet back up and running I will update ok? Thank you all for reading my note and I hope you all enjoy this chapter ok? Ja!**_

_**Now let the chapter begin!**_

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Kagome's trans4mation. **

Kagome opened her eyes to be greeted by the bright light of the sun through the window, Kagome looked up to see a pair of gold eyes locked down on her brown ones. "Mm good morning" Kagome murmured as she buried her head into Inuyasha's bear chest

"Good morning to you too… my mate." Inuyasha said with a grin as he heard Kagome gasp as her headshot up from its position to look at him.

"MATE!" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of bed and stared at the laughing hanyou. "Hold on, you never said anything about being your mate Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled before she bent down to grab her clothes off the floor.

"Kagome I thought you loved me?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome with a pout and looked out the window ignoring her for a moment.

Kagome looked up at him then back at the ground, "I do love you Inuyasha but I'm not readied to be _mated _to you just yet" Kagome said before she sighed.

Inuyasha smiled and started to laugh,

"What is so funny?" Kagome asked in a confused tone of voice as she stared at the laughing half demon.

" I was kidding baby, were not mated just yet, I have yet to mark you." Inuyasha mused as Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes popped out of her sockets.

Kagome shook her head to get her self back together. "Oh you dirty dog you," Kagome said in a seductive voice.

"Oh I guess you can take a joke then" Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled and tackled the hanyou on the bed. The two wrestled for a few minuets until the bedroom door swung opened. Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped in fright at the sudden noise and both jumped out of bed.

"Inuyasha Naraku is on his way here to attack!" Sango said in a calm voice as she blushed as she noticed that Inuyasha was naked then turned her head away.

"Where are they located now?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Kagome a silk red robe for her to put on. Miroku then came into the room and looked at Kagome then back to Inuyasha,

"In the saber's territory at the moment, but the sabers are in our territory as well so who should we attack first?" Miroku asked Inuyasha, as Kagome eyes got wide.

"Naraku, sabers are no threat at the moment so we will take care of them later" Inuyasha said as he put on a black silk robe like Kagome's.

Miroku then just noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha are both naked and stared at the two. "Did I miss something here?" Miroku asked as a perverted grin appeared onto his face. Sango noticed this and punched him upside the head and glared at him. "What I was only asking?" he said as he rubbed his head.

"Not time for this right now" Inuyasha growled as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a black out fit and his leather jacket that had the gangs name on it. "Sango you tell the gang to get ready'

"Ok lord Inuyasha" Sango bowed then walked out of the room behind Miroku.

"What about me?" Kagome asked as she watched Inuyasha throw on his pants and pull his shirt over his head before she got an answer for the leader.

"Oh that's simple, you are not going." Inuyasha said as he walked past her over to his side table and pulled out his gun and loaded it.

"And why not!" Kagome yelled.

"Cause it is safe here!" Inuyasha said as he walked past her again to the bedroom door. "See you later baby, I'll be back in a bit!" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

'_Your gonna see me in battle weather you like it or not Inuyasha' _Kagome thought as she ran to her room and grabbed her jacket and pulled out her cell phone and called Ayami.

_**Ring ring ring**_

"Who the hell is it now!" Ayami yelled into the phone with a dark voice.

"Ayami, it's Kagome, I need you to do me a favor, you got time?" Kagome asked as she pulled out her old saber gang out fit and laid it on the floor.

"Sure thing Kag's what do you need?"

"Meet me at the battle sighting with Naraku and the Inu-youkai's pronto!" Kagome ordered.

"Why aren't you with them?

"Just do it! My lil puppy won't let me go." Kagome pouted.

"Sure thing Kag's, who do you want me to bring?"

"Everyone and weapons" Kagome said as an evil grin formed her lips.

"Yes ma'am" Ayumi said as she hung up.

Kagome hung up her phone and looked at her out fit. " I never thought I would do this again" Kagome said while keeping her evil grin. "It's over Naraku!"

(With Inuyasha and the gang)

Inuyasha and Naraku's gangs stood about 20 feet from each other, both sides in there fighting positions.

"Naraku! Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"To get my jewel!" Naraku yelled while a grin formed on his lips.

"What Jewel?" Inuyasha asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"The Shikon Jewel Inuyasha, you must have heard of it, After all it is Kagome who protects it." Naraku said as he stared at Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he stood there thinking then that's when he remembered.

(Flash back)

_Inuyasha looked at her and slammed her even harder into the wall causing her to fall forwards, and push her and grabbed her arm. " I can keep this up all day Kagome now tell me what you have to tell me and don't lie" He bellowed on the floor at her._

_Kagome closed her eyes as her aura became stronger and shot a blast of energy at the hanyou causing him to fly back into the wall he just had her against a few moments ago and stood up off the floor while floating in mid air with small balls of energy in her hands while her eyes glowed a bright light that was the same color of the orb around her neck._

(End of Flash back)

'_He orb around Kagome's neck, is that the Shikon Jewel?' _Inuyasha thought as he stared at Naraku. "Even if we do have it you're not getting it!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled out his gun.

Naraku grinned and pulled out his gun. "Then I will have to take it by force."

"Not if we have anything to do with it Naraku" Said a voice coming from the building behind Inuyasha's gang, which caused both gangs to look up to find Kagome standing there with a black and neon green dress on that was designed like her normal priestess outfit only this one had was longer and reached to her ankles with a slit up the left side and neon green belled sleeves that also touched to her ankles. She also had lace up boots that went up to her knees and she also had on black eyeliner and eye shadow that bring out her Neon green contacts. And black lipstick as well as a pair of pistols strapped to her legs (think tomb raider people) her katana's to her sides and her bow and arrows strapped onto her back.

"Oh you showed up priestess and it looks as if you brought friends, how cute." Said Naraku as he turned to Inuyasha who was growling at Kagome then turned to notice Naraku staring at him with an amused look in his eyes.

"I have no use for you anymore Inuyasha, you can run home now." Naraku said as he turned and looked back up at Kagome who now had all her gang by her side.

"The hell you don't!" Inuyasha yelled as him and his gang charged at Naraku and his gang.

"Kagome why are we here?" Ayumi asked as she looked at the fight in front of them.

"Follow me" Kagome said as she dove off the building top.

'KAGOME!" Yelled Ayumi as she watched her friend dive off the edge of the building and disappeared from her sight as Kagome landed on the ground.

Kagome smiled as she ran towards Inuyasha and jumped over his sholders using her hands to do a front flip over him and landed behind Naraku and pulled out her Katana and stabbed him in the back where his heart is located and twisted the blade the used her Miko powers to shock him as she continued to twist the blade until he fell on the ground into a pile of ashes.

"Good one Kagome!' Inuyasha said with a slight smile.

"It's not over just yet Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she looked down at Naraku who's body began to twitch and form tentacles that tried to grab her but Kagome formed her barrier around her body and jumped back grabbing Inuyasha and forcing him inside her bubble.

"What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha asked as his face showed total shock.  
"His new form." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

Why are you smiling?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she turned her head to look at Naraku completely transformed.

"Cause this battle is over" Kagome growled out as her eye's turned purple and she begun to sprout black and Neon green wings at were 50ft long and 30wide and fangs and claws with red tips. After Kagome completely transformed she turned to Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he went to touch Kagome but she backed away. (The bubble grew way bigger) Inuyasha put his hands in front of him and said in a calm voice. "Kagome, Can you hear me?"

Kagome nodded and looked down. "Yes Inuyasha I can hear you just fine." Kagome said in a low whisper.

"What are you? " Inuyasha asked as he continued to look her in the eyes.

"I'm an elemental Fairy demon goddess, I can control any element I want to as well as use my Miko powers and I can control things with my mind."

"Howe did this happen to you?" Inuyasha asked as she looked down at him. (she is about 10ft high, Inuyasha is 6.3")

"I'll explain later" Kagome growled out as she jumped out of the barrier and attacked Naraku head on causing a bright pink blast.

"KAGOME!"

_**A/n: Sorry to end it here but I have a head ach. But I will update in a few weeks, wish me luch moving!Ja!**_


	18. Trapped into a battle to the death

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha and characters so stop asking!**_

_**A/n: Hello people I just got my Internet back a few moments ago and now I am going to update my story. I wrote this chapter yesterday and I hope you all like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well fasten your seat belts for this here is going to be a difficult chapter to write for I have no clue what so ever on what to write. So I am going to try my best. Remember to review and I shall update soon JA! **_

**_Impotent A/n: Hello my fans. I have come to a decision; I have bee4n thinking of writing another story. It was going to be another gang story like this one but with a different setting and plot. So tell me what you think on my Idea ok? Ja! _**

**_Chapter 18 – Trapped into a battle to the death

* * *

_**

_**(Flash back) **_

"I'm an elemental Fairy demon goddess, I can control any element I want to as well as use my Miko powers and I can control things with my mind."

"Howe did this happen to you?" Inuyasha asked as she looked down at him. (She is about 10ft high, Inuyasha is 6.3")

"I'll explain later" Kagome growled out as she jumped out of the barrier and attacked Naraku head on causing a bright pink blast.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome took her Katana and sliced of Naraku's head and continued to run to the other side of the street where Inuyasha's gang stand in shock over the bright pink flash that just occurred. "Inuyasha! Finish him off now!" Kagome yelled as she headed towards her gang. "Ayumi you know what to do." Kagome said as she nodded her head as in saying _"You can do it" _

Ayumi smiled and turned to face the rest of the sabers gang. "All right girls lets team up with Inuyasha's gang and kick these damn Incarnations Asses!" Ayumi shouted as she turned to Kagome and gave her one more smile; then turned back to the gang. "Attack!" Ayumi yelled as she started to run towards Naraku's gang and battle it out.

Kagome stood there and smiled at how every thing was going until she saw that Sango was having trouble with Kagura. Kagome then pulled out her bow and loaded it with an arrow and aimed it at Kagura, "Sango move!" Kagome yelled.

Sango looked behind her to see Kagome with her aim set on Kagura so Sango hurried up and jumped out of the way when she saw Kagome let go of the arrow and let it fly at Kagura causing her to turn into a pile of ashes.

Kagome smiled and transformed into her human form and ran to help Inuyasha and what she saw is the last think she would ever want to see.

There was Inuyasha and Kikyo surrounded by flames and by what she could tell they were kissing. "Inuyasha!" Kagome y4elled as tears threaten to fall. Kagome then pulled out her sword and ran over to the couple and stabbed Kikyo in her stomach as she punched Inuyasha in his jaw causing him to fly backwards and hit the clod concrete. That is when it started to rain.

_"**Away From Me" **_

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I

**CHORUS:****_  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you_**

_**(Away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me  
**_

Kagome turned to where Kikyo fell and slowly started to walk towards her as she let a grim smile grace her lips. "Kikyo, I would welcome you back. But why do that when I am about to kill you once again?" Kagome said as she pulled her sword back only to force it back to kikyo's thought, but before it touched her flesh Kagome was thrown back by a strong force and shortly came in contact with a building door.

"Don't you ever touch her now or ever!"? Inuyasha yelled as he helped Kikyo up off the ground.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she tears welded up in her eyes.

_**Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become **_

Chorus

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Chorus

Kagome then crawled to a standing position and pulled out her other sword. "Inuyasha I thought you wanted to be with me?" Kagome whispered as she looked down at the ground and had her bangs hide her face.

"Kagome? you don't understand" Inuyasha said in a low voice as he looked back at Kikyo then back to Kagome.

"No Inuyasha I understand every thing perfectly!" Kagome yelled as her body started to glow with a pink and purple aura, and energy orbs started to form at her fingertips and then surrounded the sword. "You just used me like another chew toy. Huh dog boy? Is that what I don't get or is there something else that I should know like for example, That Shiori's real mother Is Kikyo?" Kagome said in a venomous voice.

"How did you know that girl?" Kikyo yelled as she pulled out an arrow and loaded her bow and aimed it towards Kagome.

"How can I not know? Remember Kikyo I used to work for that bastard Naraku before as well. I know what you where to Inuyasha before I even seen what the hell he looked like. Only problem is; is that I never thought it would have been the son of that general dog lord that YOU AND Naraku killed 10 years ago." Kagome said causing Inuyasha to turn to Kikyo and let out a dark growl.

"You are the one who killed my Father?" Inuyasha asked as he took one step back from the undead Miko and pull out his gun. Just then Kagome's gang showed up to the lil scene.

"Inuyasha, What Kagome said is true for we used to work under lord Inu-taisho until this bitch here and Naraku plotted against him and killed him during one of his meetings with your brother Sesshomaru, Only problem is that Sesshomaru never knew it happened because Naraku and Kikyo attacked after the meeting, while Sesshomaru was heading back to Naraku's head quarters." Said Ayumi as Yuka nodded in agreement as she pulled her gun and also aimed it at Kikyo.

"See Inuyasha we all know what happened to your father for I was his apprentice. I was going to take over the western lands that your brother now owns because that was your mothers last wishes." Kagome said, as she looked down at the ground again only this time tears were completely trailing down her pail skin.

"Yes Inuyasha, your mother was a beautiful Miko, and we all see where you got your spirit from." Ayumi said in a low whisper. "So what would you like to do to Kikyo now? You don't still want to be with her anymore huh?" Ayumi said as she raised her head up and pointed her gun in Kikyo's direction once more.

Inuyasha tuned to Kagome and seen that she was still hiding her face from him then he looked back at Kikyo. "I don't know." Inuyasha whispered as put his gun down and also looked down at the ground.

Kagome looked up and growled "Let me make the decision for you!" Kagome yelled as she pulled out her sword and threw her gun and stabbed Kikyo In the chest before she pulled out her other blade and decapitated her in less then seconds. Kagome then stood still and looked at the dead Miko's head before she smiled once more and then pulled out her blade from the dead bodies chest. Kagome then turned to Inuyasha who was growling at the young priestess. "Well that was easy" Kagome said with a bored tone.

Inuyasha gasped and ran over to kikyo's body and picked it up off the ground "Kikyo" Inuyasha whispered as he put her body back on the ground and turned to Kagome who was now standing next to Sango and Miroku. "Kagome you have messed up big time," Inuyasha yelled causing Kagome to turn around to look at Inuyasha and then back to Sango.

"Sango I never ment for any of this to happen but would you know a way for me to stop Inuyasha from fighting me?" Kagome said as she turned back to face in Inuyasha's direction.

"Lady Kagome the only way to get though to him now s threw blood, you are gonna have no choice but to fight Inuyasha now." Miroku said as he out a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I under stand, so I guess this is to the death huh?" Kagome said in a low voice as she watched Inuyasha pull out his pistols.

"I'm sorry Kagome but yeah, there is no way to talk Inuyasha out of it now. " Ayame said as she walked up to the three causing Kagome to sigh.

Kagome put both of her swords out in front of her and charged. Kagome swung her left Katana and missed only to cut Inuyasha in the chest with the right blade only to have Inuyasha punch her in her gut and shoot her in the chest with one of his pistols. "What now bitch!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face as he shot her in her left leg causing Kagome to fall down on one knee. "Yeah bow to me!" Inuyasha said as he shot her other leg causing Kagome to let out a small cry and pull out one of her daggers from her coat.

"Shards of glass!' Kagome yelled as she threw five daggers at Inuyasha, pinning him to one of the brick buildings behind him and freezing him with some strange Ice magic. But only to have Inuyasha pull free from the daggers and throw them back at Kagome. Hitting her in her arm, pinning it to the stop on the ground. Kagome then slowly pulled her injured arm free and slowly stand up while leaning on the wall on a building. _'How am I going to stop him?'

* * *

_

_**A/n: Hello their people! I hope you all liked this chapter. I know it is so not as what you all expected but then again, if you were able to predict a story form chapter to chapter then the story would be pointless to read huh? I think so. Well I am going to bed now folks. Good night and I shall think of how I want my next chapter to be like. JA!**_


	19. Its better Not to Say Sorry

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone related to the show. **_

_**A/N: Hey there people. Will for some reason I am for loss of words right now. Um. One of you would like to know if this was a testosterone driven story, the answer is no. This story is just got some strange twists to it is all. As to your answers for how kagome is going to stop him. The answer is simple… She doesn't. Haha you will all find out later ok? Well I g2g type now. JA!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 19- Best not to say sorry. **_

Kagome put both of her swords out in front of her and charged. Kagome swung her left Katana and missed only to cut Inuyasha in the chest with the right blade only to have Inuyasha punch her in her gut and shoot her in the chest with one of his pistols. "What now bitch!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face as he shot her in her left leg causing Kagome to fall down on one knee. "Yeah bow to me!" Inuyasha said as he shot her other leg causing Kagome to let out a small cry and pull out one of her daggers from her coat.

"Shards of glass!' Kagome yelled as she threw five daggers at Inuyasha, pinning him to one of the brick buildings behind him and freezing him with some strange Ice magic. But only to have Inuyasha pull free from the daggers and throw them back at Kagome. Hitting her in her arm, pinning it to the stop on the ground. Kagome then slowly pulled her injured arm free and slowly stand up while leaning on the wall on a building. _'How am I going to stop him?' _

Inuyasha growled, "Is that the best you got Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a cocky smile. Kagome smiled as she gently chuckled trying not to hurt her self-laughing.

"And to think I thought you were not such a worthless hanyou after all," Kagome said as she paused and stood completely up and turned to face Inuyasha, while pulling out another set of daggers in her hands. Kagome then closed her eyes as she was surrounded by a dark aura, and her skin turned pail as she reverted back to her fairy form. Kagome then opened her eyes to revile a neon green color. Kagome's outfit then turned into a long black and Neon green out fit, (Like Madoriko's In the show, but the red is black and the white is green.) "But now it proves that you are as stupid as the rest of them!" kagome yelled as she threw her daggers at Inuyasha "Thunder shock!" Kagome yelled as the daggers pined Inuyasha back to the wall except this time he was being shocked to death by real lightning bolts from the sky., "Give up Inuyasha, you will die if you don't stop trying to fight me." Kagome said as she walked up to Inuyasha and sheathed both of her swords. When she walked directly up next to him, she knelt down an pulled out the daggers, Kagome continued to sit by his side as she let out a sigh.

Inuyasha turned so he was looking up at her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as his face became a scowl and he went to pull out hit gun, until he was stopped by Kagome's dagger, which she threw in-between his fingers.

"Touch that and I will kill you." Kagome growled out as she grabbed all his weapons and threw them to Sango and Miroku, who picked them up and walked over to the car. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and growl. Kagome smiled as she stood up and walked away from him. "You hopeless" She said in a mere whisper.

"Helpless huh?" Inuyasha said as he pulled out one of his guns that was strapped to his leg, and aimed it at Kagome. Everyone in Inuyasha's gang saw this and yelled to kagome to duck.

Kagome's eyes started to glow black as she turned around and grinned. Kagome then waved her hand in front of her. As she did this Inuyasha's gun flew out of his hand and landed at Kagome's feet. Kagome then held her hang out, this time the gun flouted up and landed in the hand. Inuyasha looked at her with his jaw to the ground. Kagome seen this and clamed her other hand over the gun. A bright red light could be seen between the cracks of her hands. A few moments later the red glow stopped, and Kagome began to laugh. "You are pathetic Inuyasha," Kagome said in her demonic voice. Kagome then opened her and reviled a pile of metal dust. Inuyasha gasped, then he looked back up to her face and stood up,

"How the fuck did you do that?" Inuyasha growled out. Kagome giggled.

"You really that dumb?" Kagome asked as she raised her eyebrow. "I should have known" Kagome said as she began to rub her temples.

"What the hell is that supposed to fucking mean?" Inuyasha asked in a low growl.

"You forget what I am" Kagome said in an obvious voice. "Like I said before Inuyasha, I am an _Elemental _fairy goddess. I can control all elements even natures disasters. I have the power of the four elements." Kagome said as she sheathed her swords.

"I still don't get it" Inuyasha said under his breath. Miroku let out a long sigh as he walked up to Inuyasha.

"Meaning Inuyasha, Lady Kagome is the most powerful demon in the world," Miroku said as he put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Lady Kagome, can you control your elemental powers in your human form?" Miroku asked as he turned to Kagome who had her head tilted to the side.

"Why would you want to know?" Kagome asked in her normal voice.

"Because, Lady Kagome, if you could use your powers in your human state then you are also the most powerful human in the world." Miroku said as he put his index and thumb fingers on his chin and nodded his head with his eyes closed. Kagome sighed and pulled out one of her spirit daggers and looked down at it in thought... Inuyasha huffed.

"So what if she can what the hell dose that prove Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he walked over to his car and sat down on the hood of his and started to sulk.

Kagome sighed and turned to face Inuyasha, Kagome sighed once more as she slowly began to transform back into her human form. Kagome then closed her eyes as a bright red light started to form around the dagger in her hand, causing every one to stare at her in question as to what she is gonna do next. Kagome could sense their anticipation. And opened her eyes. The red light then disappeared. "I can use my powers in my human form but only to an extent." Kagome said in a low whisper that sounded more like a sad sigh.

Sango then walked up to Kagome. "Why can't you use it when you feel the need?" Sango asked. Inuyasha began to chuckle causing everyone to look in his direction. "What is so funny Inuyasha?" Sango asked in an annoyed voice.

"Hello can't use her powers cause she don't know how to!" Inuyasha laughed out.

Kagome over heard this and she the pulled out one more dagger and held one in each hand. Kagome made one turn into Ice and the other fire. As the daggers began to glow blue and red Kagome walked up to Inuyasha with an evil grin on her face. As soon as Kagome go face to face with him, Inuyasha looked up in question. Kagome's grin grew widened and her daggers glowed brighter. "What the fuck is your problem?" Inuyasha asked. "THIS!" Kagome yelled as she put the two daggers together, making steam blow in Inuyasha's face like a title wave, causing Inuyasha to fly off the car and land on his face.

Kagome then walked back up to Inuyasha and pull him off the ground by the collar of his jacket. Kagome then leaned down and began to whisper into Inuyasha's ear. " I would stop if I was you Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"And if I don't?" Inuyasha asked with a cocky voice. Kagome then out one of the daggers up to Inuyasha's thought and the blade turned yellow, orange, and red, Inuyasha then shut right up. "What is that gonna do?" Inuyasha asked, now pissed off. _"Who the fuck do she think she is threatening?" _Inuyasha asked, as the blade got closer, Inuyasha could now feel the heat waving up off the blade as his flesh began to feel like it was burning. Inuyasha began to growl.

"This blade with pour lava all over your skin and begin to melt you away like acid." Kagome said. "Now please Inuyasha stop." Kagome said in a begging type voice. "I don't want to hurt you." Kagome soothed.

"Feh, Get off me" Inuyasha said as he pushed Kagome's hand away and began to stand up, Kagome then held her hand out and pulled him off the ground.

"What now?" Asked Miroku,

"Lets go home you guys," Inuyasha said with a tired yawn every one nodded and began to walk back to their cars. Kagome looked back to her gang and walked up to Ayame and the others.

"Hey Kag's" Ayame said in a _"cheer up"_ Voice.

"Kagome got the drift and smiled slightly. "What now?" Kagome asked.

"I guess your coming back with us, unless Inuyasha wants you back at his head quarters. Other than that I have no clue Kagome" Said Eri, Kagome and Ayame nodded.

"I will be right back. " Kagome said as she ran off to Sango. "SANGO WAIT!" Kagome yelled, Sango then stopped and looked at the running girl. "What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I just wanted to say that I..." Kagome said before she was silenced off with a wave of Sango's hand.

"It's best now to say sorry Kagome" Sango said with a meek smile. "Why not?" Kagome asked. Sango looked over to Inuyasha and sighed. "Inuyasha wouldn't want to hear it." Sango said as she turned to face Kagome. Kagome nodded. "Oh I get it, its better to not say sorry for something you ment to do, then to say sorry for something you didn't do, or ment to do." Kagome said as she looked up. "It was good knowing you Kagome" Sango said with a soft smile." Kagome smiled back. "It was nice knowing you to. I will be by tomorrow to get my stuff. " Kagome said as she turned around but stopped when Sango grabbed Kagome by her shoulder. "No need Kagome, we will sent your stuff to you ok?' Sango said. Kagome turned around fully to look at Sango. "Thanks". "No problem Kag's" Sango giggled. Kagome giggled as well.

The two girls giggled as Inuyasha pulled up. "Get your ass in the car Sango and quit wasting my time!" Inuyasha barked. Sango then saluted him with a goofy smile. "Okie dokie poppy puppy boy" Kagome tried her hardest to keep a strait face but all failed as she fell on the ground cracking up, Sango then joined her. Inuyasha looked down at the two, and sighed. "Kagome I need to speak with you." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome got up and dusted her self off as she walked to the passenger side of his car and got in. Kagome then tuned to him. "Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed." You and your gang are welcomed at our mansion when ever you feel the need to visit ok?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and then looked out the window. "Ok" Was Kagome's final answer. Inuyasha smiled as he then scooted closer to her and grabbed her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "Don't forget who you belong to now." Inuyasha said with a grin, Kagome giggled and nodded. "I'm still mad at you, you know." Kagome said with a grin. "I know a way to change you mind. " Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome closer and pressed his lips to her. Kagome then deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They soon pulled apart breathless. Kagome smiled and looked back to her gang. "I have to go now." Inuyasha pouted. "Actually you don't Kagome" Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her hand. Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said. Inu8yasha nodded and smiled. "Come back to me soon." Kagome nodded Inuyasha then pulled her into another quick kiss and Kagome got out of the car.

As Inuyasha drove off Kagome's gang all ran up to her and all of them started to grin causing Kagome to blush beat red. "Kagome…." They all said at once. Kagome blushed darker. "What?" Kagome asked. Every one began to laugh. "You are not fair." Kagome whined in a giggly voice. Everyone laughed harder. "Lets go home now." Kagome said as everyone nodded and walked back to their mansion.

* * *

A/n: Hello every one. Thank you all for reading this story and I truly hope you all continue to read my stories. I hope this story didn't suck. This was the last chapter of the story. Sorry if the ending sucked. I have a new story out. Its called:**Come with me Inuyasha**: Its out now. I will update it as soon as I posted this chapter. Hope you all like it. GO to my profile and it should be in there. Ok?. Love you all, you guys have been awesome. JA!.

_**Please Review!**_


	20. Story information

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/n: Ok…let me explain what is going on with this story shall I? Ok, Seeing how you all are wandering what the fuck is going on, (Or something along those lines) the answer is, is that I am making a sequel. I am planning on calling it. "What truths can save" It will be more about Kagome and Inuyasha then any one else. But it will also be mostly about Kagome and Inuyasha's gang working together to fight a powerful goddess named Okii-Hakyoku (means great catastrophe) the demon has the powers of all catastrophic events, like 10.2 earth quakes that can break off California from the united states and what not. And volcanic eruptions that can sink Hawaii like what happened to Atlantis, Kagome and Inuyasha have to set aside their differences and work together to fight against the evil. But Inuyasha falls in love with this demon. I still have to figure out a summery to summon all this up.

**Now for what the hell is going on in Secret of the unknown priestess story. **

The reason why Inuyasha gave up on fighting Kagome…

He gave up because he realized that he could not fight her, due to the information that Miroku so kindly provided for us. I mean even Inuyasha has a brain to figure out that he cannot win, unless he set Kagome off and causes an eruption in her power, for example. (Inuyasha in his demon form) If Inuyasha set kagome off to the point wear she will kill anything in her path, then Kagome can destroy the world in seconds. That Is what the next story is going to be about. Kagome loses to her demon side, and becomes a killing machine. But the demon in Kagome comes out and leaves her body, (so she is full human) "Thanks to Inuyasha." But kagome still has her powers,

But back to secrets of the unknown priestess

Inuyasha and kagome are still together, but I am planning for a new surprise for them, you will find out in the new story.

I will try my best to get "what truths will save" up as soon as I can. I promise it will not take long to get it up ok. So please keep reading and I shall keep you all posted up, ok. Ja!

**Please read my story called come with me Inuyasha, and Now What**

**Please update! JA! **


End file.
